


Pięć razy, kiedy księgarnia Ziry nienawidziła Crowleya (i raz, kiedy Crowley ją uwielbiał)

by Owls_and_snakes



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Five Times Plus One, Fluff, Janthony the Snake, Księgarnia Ziry żyje i ma Opinie, M/M, Zira nie jest dupkiem!AU (sorry nadal nie mogę mu darować tego jak traktował Crowleya w serialu), kreatywna odmiana imion xd, leciutki angst, sentient!Bookstore
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29484804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owls_and_snakes/pseuds/Owls_and_snakes
Summary: Jak w tytule :3Crowleyowi powoli udaje się wpełznąć, używając jego wężowych metafor, w swoje miejsce coraz bliżej Aziraphela, pojawia się jednak jeden, tyci problem: Księgarnia Ziry zdaje się mieć w tej sprawie coś do powiedzenia.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 3





	Pięć razy, kiedy księgarnia Ziry nienawidziła Crowleya (i raz, kiedy Crowley ją uwielbiał)

**Author's Note:**

> Ogromne podziękowania dla [coffeencat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeencat/pseuds/coffeencat) za niezastąpioną pomocy, motywację, dzielenie się skillami w decyzyjności i wysłuchiwanie moich wątpliwości i marudzeń :3

Księgarnia żyła.

Co do tego demon nie miał wątpliwości. Kiedy regularnie przekracza się wszelkie ograniczenia prędkości w towarzystwie bezsprzecznie żyjącego Bentleya, pewnym sprawom po prostu nie wypada się dziwić, a sześć tysięcy lat przebywania na Ziemi z wyrażeniem “istota nadprzyrodzona” niejako wpisanym w etat, stwarzało dostateczne warunki do obserwacji, okraszonej wymaganą szczyptą wiary: rzeczy i miejsca jak najbardziej miewały duszę.

Fakty mówiły same za siebie. Crowley założyłby się o samo złote jabłko Edenu – przebłogosławiona po trzykroć księgarnia Aziraphela wchodziła w poczet istot żywych. I zdecydowanie nie pałała do niego sympatią.

~~~~*<

1.

Za pierwszym razem zgodził się uznać, że to tylko przypadek.

Było to jeszcze przed niedoszłą apokalipsą, w okresie, kiedy Crowley dopiero (nareszcie) zaczynał stawać się regularnym gościem w sklepie Aziraphela.

– Aniele? Nie mogę znaleźć okularów.

Z przeciwległego kąta dobiegło stłumione stęknięcie. Za nim podążył odgłos szurania okładek i papierowego szelestu, gdy Aziraphale wyłonił się spomiędzy stosu książek, z największą dbałością moszczonych właśnie w półkowych gniazdkach.

Crowley pokręcił głową, wpatrując się w ewidentnie pozbawiony okularów fragment świata.

– Kładłem je tutaj, dałbym sobie ogon uciąć – wymruczał. Z czającą się w wąskich źrenicach podejrzliwością spozierał na nienaganną warstwę zgromadzonego na regale kurzu.

– Jesteś pewien, mój drogi, że nie zabrałeś ich ze sobą na kanapę?

Ciepły głos Aziraphela pojawił się znacznie bliżej. Obróciwszy głowę, Crowley dostrzegł anioła tuż za sobą.

Spod jasnych loków podniosły się na niego niewinne, błękitne oczy. Wprost ziały chęcią do bycia pomocnymi. Wzięte z zaskoczenia emocje Crowleya doznały chwilowego ataku, nie wiedząc, co począć wobec takiego aktu anielskiej troski. Przez krótki moment Crowley po prostu stał, niezdolny do ruchu. Zorientowawszy się, jak kretyńsko właśnie musi wyglądać, z desperacją godną równie poważnej kwestii, rzucił się ratować pełzające resztki wizerunku, przy pomocy groźnego wyprostowania pleców i skrzyżowania ramion na piersi. Zagroził każdemu mięśniowi z osobna, tłumacząc im w myślach, co się z nimi stanie, jeśli ruch nie będzie wyglądał na całkowicie luźny i swobodny.

Wypchnął ze świadomości tę małą myśl, która nieproszona mówiła mu, że wcale a wcale nie wywarł zamierzonego wrażenia, klasyfikując ją jako bezczelną sabotażystkę. Z bardziej, niżby sobie życzył, nadwątloną pewnością siebie uznał, iż będzie mu musiał wystarczyć taki efekt, jaki ma, i otworzył usta.

– Po kiego cherubina miałbym zakładać okulary do ssspania?

Szlag. Źle, źle, źle. Żadnego syczenia! Aziraphale nie był winny temu, że Crowley nie potrafi orientować się w położeniu własnych rzeczy.

Przygarbił się, chowając głowę między ramionami. Miał nadzieję, że gest wyszedł odpowiednio przepraszająco. Nie chciał odezwać się do anioła tak ostro.

– Ściągnąłem je, kiedy wyg-umm-pożegnałeś się z ostatnim klientem.

Aziraphale zdawał się zupełnie nie przejmować jego utratą panowania nad sobą.

– Chcieli wiedzieć, czy mam na stanie Mein Kampf. Z autografem! – wyrzucił, z urazą spoglądając na wizjer, jak gdyby to same drzwi złożyły mu obrzydliwą propozycję.

Crowley pokiwał głową. Sam też użyłby Grozy i Głosu. Młodzików ziarnko bojaźni bożej może jeszcze naprostować na przyzwoitych ludzi. A jeśli przez jakiś czas mijane cienie będą im przypominać o nie byciu totalnymi dupkami, to cóż, być może Crowley też zamoczy w tym swoje palce. Albo łuski.

Serdeczne klepnięcie w ramię sprowadziło go na powrót do chwili obecnej.

– Więc, mój drogi. Twoje okulary.

Crowley odchrząknął. Coś we wnętrzu jego klatki piersiowej zamruczało (całkiem przyjemnie jak by go kto pytał), nawet przez gruby materiał garnituru czując ciężar anielskiej dłoni.

Przeciągająca się cisza przypomniała mu, że oczekiwano jego odpowiedzi. Cóż, bliskość Aziraphela z nigdynie działała dobrze na jego umiejętność skupienia myśli.

– Tak, racja aniele. Okulary. Yhm. Które kładłem. Tutaj.

Nie mogąc liczyć na swoje zdolności do komunikacji werbalnej, machnął ręką, wskazując, o którą półkę chodziło. A przynajmniej próbował. Tyle, że dłoń, miękka, krągła dłoń Aziraphela, nadal leżała na jego barku, Crowley doszedł zaś do wniosku, że za żadne skarby, piekielne czy niebiańskie, nie chciałby strącić jej nieopatrznym, niezgrabnym ruchem. Efekt bardziej przypominał zatem mocno niesprecyzowany spazm.

Więc zdolność do komunikacji niewerbalnej też mógł raczej wykreślić z listy umiejętności.

Jakimś zupełnie niezrozumiałym przekleństwem, Aziraphale i tak zrozumiał.

Crowley gotów był uznać, że strategia na ofiarę ognia świętego Antoniego najwyraźniej zapewniła mu zwycięstwo, bowiem po tym jak anioł wymamrotał coś na kształt “Niebiosa, czy musisz być tak absurdalnie wysoki”, wspiął się na palce, podpierając swoją wagę dłonią.

Dłonią, wciąż spoczywającą na ramieniu demona. Wyciągnięty, na całą długość anielskiego ciała, tuż obok Crowleya (biodro Aziry prawie otarło się o jego udo!). Spod podciągniętego ku górze swetra wyjrzał skrawek nieopalonej skóry. Crowley ciężko przełknął. Wyliczył sobie w myślach wszystkie powody, dla których nie chce, by Aziraphale nigdy już się do niego nie odezwał (a to z całą pewnością będzie miało miejsce, jeśli pozwoli wygrać pokusie zrobienia tego, co właśnie podsuwała mu przed oczy rozbujała wyobraźnia).

Najwyraźniej anioł niczego nie znalazł, gdyż w następnej minucie schylił się do samego dywanu, szurając dłonią pod regałem.

– Może spadły na podłogę? Oh, mam nadzieję, że nic im się nie stało. Ah, co ja paplam, nie martw się, Crowley, jestem absolutnie pewien, że nic im nie jest! – Aziraphale rzucił w stronę Crowleya coś, co zapewne miało być dodającym otuchy uśmiechem, i nawet by nim było, gdyby w następnej sekundzie anioł nie zasępił się ponownie. – Ale przecież mogły się potrzaskać od uderzenia, lub ktoś mógł je zdeptać, lub… – zaczął wymieniać wszystkie scenariusze, jakie przyszły mu na myśl. Jego głos wypełniony był autentyczną troską i zmartwieniem, nawet wówczas, gdy roztaczane wizje szczodrze przekroczyły progi realizmu. Rzuciwszy spojrzenie na Crowleya, zamilkł w pół zdania. –… Znaczy, jestem pewien, że nic im nie jest – powtórzył.

Crowley zamrugał, nadal nie mogąc (ani, po prawdzie, nie chcąc) oderwać wzroku od rozłożonego przed nim obrazka. Nie peszyły go nawet coraz śmielej wypełniające się grozą wersje nieszczęść, jakich ofiarą miały paść ukochane szkła. Aziraphale schylił się mocniej, starając się sięgnąć dłonią głębiej pod szerokimi meblami. Jego, umm – Crowley udzielił stanowczej reprymendy wszelkim uprawiającym samowolne panoszenie się zaczerwienieniom, palącym jego policzki, nakazując im natychmiastową korektę swojego niedopuszczalnego zachowania – _tył_ objawił się w pełnej, ciasno opiętej, krasie.

Sami widzicie, zwycięska taktyka! Biorąc pod uwagę spektakularne sukcesy sytuacji, Crowley zaczął się zastanawiać, czy oby na pewno celowo nie zgubił okularów – bądź co bądź podobna perfidia jak ulał pasowałaby do wysłannika piekieł.

Jeśli nie, to z całą pewnością powinien był.

Otworzył usta. Cokolwiek je opuściło, z całą pewnością nie było słowami: nawet on sam nie potrafił dostrzec w fali potykających się o siebie sylab zrozumiałych dźwięków.

– Możesz powtórzyć? – anioł podniósł głowę.

Crowley zakaszlał, chcąc rozluźnić ściśnięte gardło.

– Powiedziałem – spróbował ponownie. Z zadowoleniem przyjął fakt, że tym razem udało mu się uzyskać zrozumiałe słowo. – Powiedziałem, że nikogo tu przecież od wczoraj nie było. To jest, poza nami. Ale my nie chodziliśmy w tej części sklepu. Zatem nikt nie mógł ich zdeptać. – Zakończył, dumny z siebie i nonszalancko oparł łokieć o półkę wypełnioną kolekcjonerskimi wydaniami Marka Twaina (gdyż przypomniało mu się, że powinien był to zrobić).

Aziraphale uśmiechnął się, tym swoim szczerym, szerokim uśmiechem, po którym kolana Crowleya przypomniały mu również _dlaczego_ zawsze powinien pamiętać, by w obecności anioła o coś się oprzeć.

– No tak, oczywiście, kochaniutki. Wybacz, niepotrzebnie cię martwię – odpowiedział Aziraphale.

Po chwili, choć Crowleyowi ciężko było uwierzyć, że to możliwe, jego uśmiech rozpromienił się jeszcze bardziej. Z drugiej strony, wszystko było możliwe, kiedy chodziło o jego anioła.

– Popatrz, znalazłem! – oznajmił Aziraphael, prostując się radośnie.

Gdy jednak poddał trzymany w palcach przedmiot inspekcji, jego twarz w jednym momencie przygasła.

– Przykro mi, Crowley, bardzo, wygląda jednak na to, że ktoś dał radę je przydeptać. To, albo naprawdę mocno uderzyły. Wiesz, ta półka jest dość wysoka. – W głosie anioła niemal słychać było słowo “kondolencje”. Obrócił się w stronę Crowleya, prezentując mu opłakany stan odnalezionej zguby. – Naprawdę, bardzo mi przykro. Wiem, jak je lubiłeś.

Crowley odebrał z wyciągniętej ręki swoją własność. Od razu zrozumiał też pełne niedowierzania “naprawdę mocno” Aziraphela. Spoczywający na jego dłoni przedmiot nikle przypominał ciemne okulary. Oprawki wygięły się pod najosobliwszymi kątami, łamiąc i nadłamując w większej liczbie miejsc, niż chciało mu się rachować, szkło zaś najwyraźniej roztarte zostało w drobny pył, pozostawiając jedynie spoglądające pusto obramowanie. Wyglądały jak coś, po czym przespacerowało się stado słoni, szurając nogami.

– Nie szkodzi – wycedził. W duchu pogratulował sobie, że udało mu się nie zasyczeć.

Aziraphale ze smutkiem spoglądał na dłoń Crowleya.

– Na pewno dałbym radę je naprawić? – zasugerował niepewnym głosem.

Crowley machnął ręką, szybko zamykając pozostałości po okularach w dłoni, jakby usunięcie ich z widoku miało uznać sprawę za zakończoną.

– Szkoda twoich cudów, aniele. Mam jeszcze kilka sztuk, identycznych.

– Skoro tak mówisz. – Przez twarz anioła przebiegł wyraz, który Crowley nie bardzo potrafił rozgryźć.

– Jasne – odparł więc, odpychając się od regału, w który wbijał się jego bark, z, miał nadzieję, gracją. – Lunch o zwykłej porze? – rzucił jeszcze przez ramię, nim tanecznym i płynnym (ponownie: miał nadzieję) krokiem skierował się ku wyjściu.

Anioł rozpromienił się w odpowiedzi.

– Z całą radością – zapewnił.

~~~~*<

Nie kłamał – Crowley ogólnie dawno temu już złożył sobie solenną obietnicę nie okłamywania pewnego, bardzo konkretnego, anioła (choć czasami, kiedy nie widział innej opcji, pozwalał sobie na małe niedopowiedzenia czy zdania, powiedzmy, dopuszczające luźniejszą interpretację). W każdym razie, szczerą prawdą było, iż Bentley została przez niego wyposażona w kilkanaście par okularów, na czarną godzinę.

Postukał palcami w kokpit. Klapka posłusznie odskoczyła, ukazując skrywane zapasy. Crowley chwycił pierwszą-lepszą parę i płynnym ruchem założył za uszy – sztuczka, jaka początkowo sprawiała mu trudności, lecz w końcu opanował ją do perfekcji. Zadowolony, wyszczerzył się do lusterka samochodu, drugą ręką deponując w schowku wykrzywione szczątki poprzednich szkieł.

– Stary, masz to coś – rzucił do szczerzącego się w odpowiedzi odbicia.

Z czystą przyjemnością (i duże lepszymi perspektywami na najbliższą przyszłość) odpalił silnik. Bentley zawarczała oskarżycielsko i Crowley poczuł ukłucie winy – nie opuszczał sklepu Aziraphela od wczorajszego popołudnia, kiedy to wpadł z niezapowiedzianą, i zupełnie spodziewaną, wizytą, i choć wyszedł z księgarni ledwie pół minuty temu, już zaczynał tęsknić za obecnością anioła… ale nie oznaczało to, że powinien był zostawić Bentley samą, bez choćby słowa wyjaśnienia.

– Oj już, nie bądź taka zła. Wiem, że mówiłem, że to tylko na chwilkę. Straciłem poczucie czasu. To… choć raz sprawy mi się układają, dobra?

Prychnęła jeszcze jeden raz, zapewne żeby nie wyobrażał sobie, że zawsze tak łatwo mu się upiecze. Crowley poklepał ją delikatnie, nucąc pod nosem: _I was just a skinny lad,_

_Never knew no good from bad…_

Miał zaledwie parę godzin na pozałatwianie wszystkiego, co wymagało pozałatwiania, zanim będzie musiał przygotować się do randki. Ehem, to znaczy: lunchu.

A gdy się diabeł śpieszy…

Połamane oprawki zagrzechotały przy ruszaniu. Crowley spojrzał na schowek, jakby mógł prześwietlić go wzrokiem i dojrzeć jego zawartość. Spochmurniał na moment, zagłębiając się w myśli. Jeśli bowiem spojrzeć pod odpowiednim kątem, wygięte druty podejrzanie naśladowały kształtem pewien uniwersalnie rozpoznawalny gest dłoni, z wyciągniętym jednym palcem…

Cóż, wypadki chodziły nie tylko po ludziach. (Zwykle prezentowały dość instynktu, by unikać zawędrowania po nie-ludziach, jednak jak wszędzie, i tu zdarzały się osobniki wybitnie oporne na sztukę przetrwania).

Tak więc – tym razem jeszcze Crowley zrzucił rzecz na swoje przewidzenia. I przypadek.

~~~~*<

2.

Drugi… wypadek nastąpił kilka dni później, gdy przeglądał półki, poszukując na prośbę Aziry jakiegoś starego manuskryptu – na bank zaśniedziałej, pokrytej kurzem i pajęczynami rozprawy na temat kabały, napisanej przez tego czy innego, nadmiernie pewnego siebie faceta, którego opinia nie interesowała nikogo poza nim samym. Po pół godzinie takiego szperania i przekładania, Crowley na poważnie zaczynał zastanawiać się nad rzeczami, nad jakimi nie zastanawiał się nigdy wcześniej. Na przykład, czy istoty celestialne, przebywające w fizycznych ciałach, mogą mieć alergię na kurz. Choć może problem leżał wyłącznie w upadłych istotach celestialnych i kurzu osiadłym na świętych księgach ze wszystkich znanych, a także paru zupełnie zapomnianych religii.

Cokolwiek postanowiło dzisiaj, z całą złośliwością wszechświata, dawać mu się we znaki, mogło pochwalić się spektakularnym rezultatem, na który składały się: zapuchnięte powieki, przekrwione oczy (co przy ich zwykłym żółtawym zabarwieniu dawało wybitnie mało uwodzicielski efekt, czego Crowley był boleśnie świadom), stałe napady kichania z kaszlem i wyraźne sygnały, zwiastujące nadchodzące problemy oddechowe. Uczucie, że z jego nosa stale coś cieknie, choćby nie wiedzieć jak starał się to zatrzymać, także chwaliło się swoim udziałem w uprzykrzaniu mu dnia. Wszystko to zaś, wzbogacone dodatkowo o doprowadzające do szału drapanie tuż za nasadą języka (dokładnie w miejscu, które, gdyby pchany desperacją wepchnął do gardła palce w ostatecznej próbie podrapania – czego oczywiście absolutnie nie uczynił – znalazło by się tuż za zasięgiem opuszek) sprawiało, że powoli zaczynał mieć naprawdę podły nastrój. I kilka nowych pomysłów, wartych co najmniej listu pochwalnego od Belzebub. Albo i samego Lucyfera.

– Nie ma, aniele, przecież ci mówię, że jej tu nie ma! – odkrzyknął na dochodzące ze szczytu schodów zapytanie o status postępów, choć, naturalnie, ujęte w bardziej wytwornych słowach.

Odczekał chwilkę, wykorzystując ją na nie-zdekorporowanie z twarzą w rękawie, podczas kolejnego ataku kaszlu, po czym odpowiedział na kolejne pytanie (którego, co prawda, nie usłyszał, ale i tak wiedział, że padło):

– Tak, tam też sprawdzałem. I na półce niżej. I tej jeszcze niżej, też.

– To może wpadła za Nostradamusa? Albo którąś z Sybylii? – Tym razem Crowleyowi udało się nie zagłuszyć anioła żadnym “Apsik!” czy tłumionymi chrząknięciami.

“Za” też zdążył już przeszukać. Trzykrotnie.

– Nie ma, po prostu jej nie ma! Jesteś pewien, że nie przeczytałeś tego u kogoś innego? W bibliotece tamtego typa, co to uznał, że zabawnie będzie ukraść mi imię? – naturalnie Crowley doskonale pamiętał Alistera. Po prostu lubił udawać wybiórczą amnestię, kiedy chodziło o personalia mężczyzny. – Może wcale jej tu nie miałe–aps–eś? –Apsik!

– Tak! Oczywiście, że jestem. Wiem, jakie książki znajdują się w moim – głos Aziry przerwał, zaalarmowany nagłym hałasem, jaki rozległ się piętro niżej. – Crowley? Crowley, drogi! Wszystko w porządku tam na dole?

Widać nie czekał na odpowiedź, bo zanim Crowley zdążył udzielić jakiejkolwiek, kroki, których demon nie pomyliłby z żadnymi innymi, zadudniły, wpierw na schodach, a następnie między regałami, nieco tylko stłumione grubymi dywanami.

– Nic ci się nie stało, drogi? – natychmiast chciał wiedzieć zatroskany głos tuż przy uchu Crowleya. Demon otworzył powieki, mrugając, gdy latające w powietrzu pyłki kurzu osiadły mu na rzęsach.

 _Drogi._ Nie jakieś tam bezosobowe “mój drogi”, które w ustach Aziry znaczyło tyle samo, co w dowolnych innych “proszę pana”, i którym anioł obdarzał połowę Londynu. Samo _drogi._ W jakiś sposób różnica sprawiła, że Crowley poczuł gorąco, uderzające mu do twarzy.

Postarał się odetchnął i złożyć wydarzenia sprzed chwili w całość. Zadanie okazało się wcale nie takie proste, jakby się wydawało, kiedy w głowie pulsowało mu, jakby ktoś przygrzmocił w nią łomem, a powietrze z zupełnie niepojętych przyczyn zamieniło się miejscami z duszącą plazmą. Zdusiwszy bardzo niegodny diabelskiego pomiotu jęk, rozmasował tył głowy, kryjąc przez Azirą zdumienie z faktu, że nadal odnalazł tam solidną kość, zamiast przetykanej kością miazgi. Musiał uderzyć o regał. Po hałasie, jakiego narobił, oraz ćmiącym w okolicy łopatki bólu obstawiał, że dość mocno.

Nie należące do Crowleya dłonie gorączkowo obmacywały jego głowę i tors, w poszukiwaniu niewidocznych obrażeń. (Pewne komentarze same cisnęły mu się na usta, Crowley jednak dzielnie powstrzymał język.)

– Nic mi nie jest, aniele. – Podniósł się, otrzepując z kurzu. Starał się przy tym wzbić jak najmniej irytujących drobinek. – Tylko alergia – wydusił ciszej przez zaciśnięte zęby. Między słowami brał jak najpłytsze oddechy. Nie potrzebował co prawda tlenu do życia, dla kwestii mówienia jednak przepływ powietrza przez krtań zdawał się dość istotnym składnikiem. 

– Alergia? – powtórzył anioł, zabawnie marszcząc brwi i nos, w dokładnie ten sam sposób, jak kiedy czytając natrafiał na coś, czego się zupełnie nie spodziewał.

– Tak. Na kurz.

Po twarzy anioła przemknęło coś, jakby iskierka zdenerwowania. Niestety zniknęła równie błyskawicznie, nim zafascynowany Crowley zdążył się przyjrzeć.

Wystarczająco jednak, by zapisał sobie ten obraz w pamięci. Jego narastający zły humor odstąpił, na mały kroczek.

– Masz alergię na kurz? Crowley, na miłość bosk-wszelaką, dlaczego nic nie mówiłeś? Gdybym miał pojęcie, nigdy nie prosiłbym cię o znalezienie tych durnych esejów, żadne z nich nie są nawet w części tak istotne jak twoje samopoczucie i zdrowie! – Pełne usta anioła wydęły się z wyrzutem.

– Mają nam pomóc w odkręceniu Apokalipsy, jakoś ciężko mi wyobrazić sobie coś istotniejszego. I przecież demony nie umierają od głupiej alergii. – Zdanie nie do końca prawdziwe, jeśli teoria ze święconym kurzem okazałaby się prawdziwa, ale Crowley nie widział powodu, by Aziraphale miał się o tym dowiedzieć. – Poza tym skąd miałem wiedzieć. – Ostatnie zdanie zostało wybąkał cicho, ledwie słyszalnie.

Co ciekawe, anioł zdawał się nie usłyszeć niczego, poza owym ostatnim zdaniem.

– Ską-Crowley, jak niby można nie wiedzieć o własnej alergii!

– Wcześniej nie miałem! – odburknął, nieco zbyt ostro, ale też Aziraphale sam był sobie winien, za wchodzenie w ten swój paternalistyczny, irytujący, “mój drogi, ależ to nonsens” ton.

– Jak… – zaczął znowu Aziraphale, lecz posłane w stronę anioła wymowne spojrzenie zatrzymało, cokolwiek chciał powiedzieć.

Wzrok Crowleya przykuł leżący u stóp Aziraphela przedmiot. Schylił się i, chwyciwszy otwarty tom za okuty, miedziany róg, jakby się go brzydził, uniósł na wysokość podbródka, skąd mógł swobodnie zezować nań zdegustowanym spojrzeniem zza okularów.

Książka musiała spaść, kiedy potrząsnął regałem. Idąc tropem powoli ogniskującego się bólu i wolno, acz nieustępliwie wznoszącego się punku na jego głowie, Crowleyowi świtał też pewien pomysł, co do tego, na co upadła. Zapewne była to jego nadmiernie wybujała wyobraźnia, ale wydało mu się, że z głębi półek usłyszał złośliwy chichot.

– “Boska Komedia”. Apsik! – Przeliterował pyszniący się tytuł.

Skrzywił się.

W dodatku _akurat ta książka. Z całej pieprzonej, wypełnionej po brzegi księgarni, akurat ta._

Spośród wszystkich książek, jakie przeszły mu przez ręce – więcej za sprawą Aziraphela, niż nie – ta zajmowała w uczuciach demona specjalne miejsce, na samym szczycie tronu niechęci. Denerwowało go w niej wszystko: jak przedstawiała dusze potępione, opisywała piekło, niebo, byty nadprzyrodzone… Krótko podsumowując, każdy z osobna element dramatu budził w Crowleyu głęboką odrazę.

– Serio, aniele? W dziale religii? – postarał się o niedbale żartobliwe brzmienie.

– Hmm? – Aziraphale, najwyraźniej wyrwany z jakiejś myśli, przysunął się bliżej ku zwisającej z palców demona księdze. Nachylił się nad odstającym w powietrzu łokciem Crowleya, żeby samemu odcyfrować tytuł. – Dante Alighieri! – wykrzyknął zaskoczony. – A sądziłem, że nie został mi żaden egzemplarz. Huh, widać ten jeden się uchował.

Odebrał wolumin z rąk demona, obrzucając pożółkłe strony jeszcze kilkoma zaskoczonymi zerknięciami, nim odłożył go na bok.

Zwrócił się na powrót ku zaciągającemu nosem – i udającemu, że totalnie nie – demonowi. Z ust Crowleya, wbrew jakimkolwiek resztkom jego woli, wyleciało jak z procy parę kolejnych “Apsików”. Baczny wzrok Aziry objechał go od czubka głowy do podeszw butów. Wizja Crowleya na moment przybrała szaro–beżowe odcienie, kiedy anioł z westchnieniem wyciągnął rękę i przeczesał krótkie włosy demona, strzepując przysiadłe na nich drobinki.

Zadrapały go w gardle i znów się rozkaszlał.

– Choć, zrobimy ci kąpiel. Trzeba spłukać z ciebie ten kurz. – Kręcąc głową, anioł chwycił jego rękę i delikatnie pokierował ich oboje do swojego mieszkania na piętrze, w którym w cudowny sposób pojawił się właśnie kompleks łazienkowy z zupełnie nową, lśniącą czystością wanną; dość długą, by nawet absurdalnie wysokie demony z nieprzyzwoicie długimi kończynami, mogły cieszyć się pełną wygodą.

Crowley udał, że nic nie zauważył, ale gdy mijali ladę antykwariatu, coś prostokątnego i o dużych, miedzianych okuciach na rogach, z cichym uderzeniem, stłumionym przez różnorakie papiery i folijki, zniknęło w wiecznie głodnych trzewiach śmietnika.

~~~~*<

3.

W zasadzie zaczął coś podejrzewać dopiero kilka dni po spotkaniu Adama, powstrzymaniu armii piekła i nieba i całej masie różnych wydarzeń pobocznych, gdy oboje z Azirą poświęcili wieczór (lub tydzień) na głębokie odetchnięcie przy butelce tego i tamtego, i powoli wracali do funkcjonowania w powtarzalnej, niezagrożonej widmem nagłej zagłady codzienności.

~~~~*<

– Och, węże?

Demon nie dał po sobie poznać (całkiem proste zadanie, po tylu latach wprawy) że nieco zdziwiony głos, w jakikolwiek sposób zdołał go zaskoczyć.

Azira pojawił się tuż za jego plecami, cały rozpromieniony na widok demona – co z kolei w demonstracji prostego ciągu przyczynowo-skutkowego, spowodowało wybuch całkiem dużych rumieńców na policzkach wspomnianego demona, które to rumieńce, nie ważne, jak bardzo się starał, _nie dawały się ukryć_ , za nic mając sobie rzucane przez Crowleya groźby i cudprzekleństwa. Anioł postawił jeszcze jeden krok i Crowley znalazł go tuż przy swoim boku.

Wiedział, że patrzą dokładnie na ten sam komplet grzbietów. Tak samo, jak wiedział, że Azira wyciąga z nich zupełnie inne wnioski, jeszcze zanim kolejne zdanie opuściło usta anioła.

– Sprawiłeś sobie zwierzątko. Oh, co za wspaniała idea!

Ach, i proszę. Właśnie o takich wnioskach mówił.

Rzecz w tym, że książki – rząd poradników, stojących równiutko jeden przy drugim, i samo to było już podejrzane, znając ogólny nastrój nieładu, jaki Azira preferował w swojej księgarni – _patrzyły na niego_ , szyderczo rozchylając okładki. Patrzyły na niego odkąd Crowley przekroczył tylko próg sklepu; z samego brzegu regału, _czekające, aż Crowley spojrzy na nie._ Jakby ktoś ułożył je specjalnie, wiedząc, że Crowley przyjdzie.

Jako demon Crowley nie posiadał równie rozwiniętych, naturalnych zdolności do odbierania aur, co Azira, lub choćby wiedźma z wiochy-na-końcu-świata-aka-Tadfield. Potrafił jednak odczytać to i owo.

Aura, panująca w księgarni, przesyłała mu wiadomość. I nie było to ciepłe, swojskie powitanie.

Swoją drogą, co według niego Crowley chce z rzekomym biednym zwierzęciem zrobić? Złożyć w ofierze Metatronowi?

No bo w porządku, “Hodowla gadów dla laika” brzmiała jeszcze niewinnie, przy pewnym wysiłku można było uznać, że to samo tyczyło się tomu, zatytułowanego “Mój wąż nie żyje – krótki przewodnik po najczęściej popełnianych błędach”. Jednak…

Crowley łypnął na stojący pomiędzy nimi egzemplarz “Wyrobów ze skóry węży – od wylęgu do oskórowania”.

– “Kuchnia egzotyczna: węże i jaszczurki” – przeczytał przy jego ramieniu Aziry – Eee, Crowley, drogi, nie chcę w żadnym wypadku gasić twojego entuzjazmu, ale czy oby przeglądałeś prawidłowy dział? Wiesz, te, uhm, książki, mogą dać ci nieco, ymh, błędny pogląd.

– Tak uważasz, aniele?

Kpiący pogłos w jego tonie, został pominięty bez najmniejszego odzewu. Azira tylko pociągnął Crowleya za rękaw, prowadząc ich obu nieco bliżej centrum księgarni.

– Zacznijmy może od tych, co powiesz, Anthon-yyy-uhh? – Pod zaskoczonym spojrzeniem Crowleya twarz Aziry nagle przybrała barwę bardzo dojrzałej czereśni. – Uh-to jest, em-imię! Wybrałeś już imię, Anth-Crowley? M-masz może jego obrazek w tym swoim przenośnym urządzeniu? Czemu nie przyprowadziłeś nowego przyjaciela ze sobą, ah, koniecznie musisz mi przedstawić tego wartościowego, młodego gada! Czy posiadasz porządną lampę? Węże potrzebują starannego dogrzewania, to bardzo ważne, Crowley. A masz już…

Crowley nie próbował przerywać, czy choćby odpowiadać na stawiane pytania. Rozsądnie poddał się losowi.

Nikt tak naprawdę nie mógł go winić, jeśli dwie godziny później wysyłał zdjęcie owiniętego wokół ramienia, śpiącego oraz dogłębnie i ze szczegółami ostrzeżonego o skutkach złego zachowywania w obecności pewnego anioła przedstawiciela gatunku _Dasypeltis inornata_ (a w jego kieszeni, szeleścił paragon ze sklepu zoologicznego, na którym wciąż jeszcze schła farba).

Załączona wiadomość brzmiała:

“Aniele, ja i obecny tu… emm, Janthony, zapraszamy cię na kolację. Janthony twierdzi, że dysponuje namiarami na najlepszą grecką restaurację w Londynie. Skuszony?”

Uderzył “wyślij” i z bijącym sercem wpatrywał się w świecący ekran. Chwilę potem otworzył pole nowej wiadomości.

Nie był pewien, czy Dół specjalnie tworzył przydziałowe korporacje z potliwością dłoni, czy też to wyłącznie jego postanowiły go perfidnie zdradzić, gdy usiłował trafić w kolejne litery, wystukując drugą wiadomość. Nie było to ani trochę proste, przy tak drżących palcach.

Przypuszczał, że znajduje się też bardzo blisko odkrycia, czy przydziałowe korporacje mogą zemdleć.

Jego pamięć jednak usłużnie przywołała brzmienie głosu Aziry, kiedy ten nazwał go dzisiaj “Anthonym” i najwyraźniej była to całą motywacja, jakiej potrzebował.

Kiedy ponownie nacisnął zieloną strzałkę z napisem “wyślij”, zastanowił się przelotnie, czy możliwa jest dekorporacja demona z powodu zaproszenia na kolację anioła. W którym, tak się przypadkowo składa. Że rzeczony demon jest. Na zabój. Zakochany.

Był całkiem pewien, że zna odpowiedź.

I tak uderzył w przycisk.

Zacisnął przy tym oczy.

“To randka.”

Zwariował! Z całą pewnością zwariował!

Przez minutę, jaką czekał na odpowiedź, był już w zasadzie przekonany, że umarł.

Telefon zabrzęczał krótkim sygnałem. Ekran podświetliły dwa słowa.

“Oczywiście, Crowley.”

~~~~*<

Podjeżdżająca wieczorem pod księgarnię Bentley zamrugała i rozglądający się anioł wszedł do środka. Przez moment wiercił się na siedzeniu.

– Mój drogi, Janthony nie miał nam towarzyszyć? – Zwrócił się do trzymającego ręce na kierownicy osobnika w ciemnych okularach. – Mam dla niego prezent, czytałem, że węże uwielbiają przytulać pluszaki.

Crowley spojrzał zza okularów na trzymany przez Azirę pakunek. Przez głowę przeszło mu pytanie, gdzie anioł wynajduje takie informacje?

Na głos jednak wciągnął powietrze z odgrywanym oburzeniem:

– Aniele, jest już po wieczornych kreskówkach, Janthony to dopiero dziecko! Oczywiście, że o tej porze dawno wyszorował ząbki, wsunął się w piżamkę i leży w łóżeczku. Dzieci potrzebują snu! Nie powinny spędzać nocy z dwójką pijanych staruszków.

– Nie jesteśmy pijani, Anthony.

Demon uniósł wzrok na towarzysza, pewien, że tym razem się przesłyszał. Azira odpowiedział mu zdecydowanym spojrzeniem.

Crowley uśmiechnął się, z zadowoleniem unosząc brwi.

– Coś na to zaradzę.

Kiedy po skończonej kolacji (lokal okazał się, na całe szczęście dla wszystkich zainteresowanych, od demona po właścicieli i pracowników, więcej niż przyzwoity, a serwowane jedzenie wręcz nieziemskie), Azira zaprosił Crowleya na lampkę lub dziesięć najlepszego wina, trzymanego na tyłach sklepu (zaś wkraczając do księgarni, z bukietem najpiękniejszych kwiatów, jakie Crowley kiedykolwiek wyhodował, pod ramieniem, nawet chwycił Crowleya za rękę!), Crowley kątem oka odkrył, że każda książka z działu ‘Hobby i Zwierzęta’, a przy okazji też ‘Biologia’, została odkurzona, wytarta i postawiona w równym szeregu, zupełnie jakby ktoś spędził długi czas na dokładnym przejrzeniu ich wszystkich, a wśród nich nie znajdował się ani jeden z widzianych wczoraj poradników, cóż… być może był dość małostkowy, by posłać w głąb regałów triumfujący uśmiech.

~~~~*<

4.

Nie zgrzeszy przesadą, jeśli stwierdzi, że później sprawy przybrały… _dość palący_ obrót.

Odkrycie, że zaciszny kąt na tyłach księgarni, gdzie okna wstawione zostały nieco wyżej, a regały rozstawione nieco szerzej, jest jak stworzony do przesiadywania w bajecznie miękkim, obitym aksamitem fotelu Ziry i oglądania telewizji, poczynił niemal na równi z momentem, w którym ludzkość odkryła, jak zapakować ruchome obrazki w poręczne pudełka. Crowley osobiście zamontował pierwszy (jeszcze pachnący świeżą wonią zmieniającego świat wynalazku) egzemplarz na antycznej komodzie anioła, i wymienił go tylko ten jeden raz, gdy ludzie wymyślili też, jak do przeskakujących klisz dołączyć dźwięki i kolory. Za obydwoma razami Zira oczywiście zakładał ręce na siebie i kręcił za nim głową w ten zupełnie Zirowy sposób, który, według Crowleya, sprawiał, że całe przedsięwzięcie było warte zachodu.

Obecnie siedział więc – czy może raczej leżał; długie nogi wyciągnięte wystarczająco, by obdzielić nimi i podłokietnik i oparcie po jednej stronie fotela, podczas gdy cała reszta zwisała po drugiej. Fotel idealnie nadawał się bowiem do tego, by zapadały się w nim demony, czekające, aż ich anioł skończy cokolwiek tam robił z tymi papierzyskami – i ze średnim zainteresowaniem śledzące jakikolwiek kiczowaty serial Zira zostawił dlań nagrany.

(Jak na kogoś, kto z głębokiego przekonania nigdy nie ogląda telewizji, to jest, oczywiście, o ile Crowley nie znalazł się akurat obok i nie zaciągnął go przed odbiornik, Zira nagrywał szalone ilości seriali. Sam telewizor ani myślał protestować, posiadając tak marne argumenty jak brak systemu nagrywającego czy wbudowanej pamięci, i wytrwale zapisywał kolejne sezony Glee, Seksu w Wielkim Mieście lub Glimore Girls.)

Jeśli Crowley obejrzał każdą z nagranych przez Zirę serii, zrobił to wyłącznie z nudów oraz uprzejmości.

Z pewnością nie kierowały nim żadne inne powody, kiedy przesiadując w swoim prawie-ulubionym kącie księgarni, przyglądał się właśnie, jak oszukańcza, zakłamana i niewarta otrzymanego zaufania szmira, udaje chłopaka jednej z głównych bohaterek. Spuszczona nad bocznym obiciem fotela stopa machała, w całkowicie znudzonym i idealnie wyliczonym na niezaaferowane tempie, podczas gdy na ekranie Pan Dupek przymilał się do bystrego i uroczego syna (nie córki!) Anny.

Crowley zdecydowanie nie lubił tego palanta.

– Co za…

Resztę zdania zagłuszył ostry huk.

Widowiskowy podskok, parę podejrzanie zbliżonych do syczenia odgłosów oraz strzaskany telewizor później (o to ostatnie nie miał wielkiego żalu, i tak zastanawiał się nad wymianą odbiornika na nowy, teraz kiedy miał się wprowadzać i w ogóle) Crowley stał już przy biurku Aziraphela, opierając się o ladę. Pozycja, w jakiej znajdowały się jego kończyny, zdawała się głosić: fizyka nie stworzyła mnie, to ja stworzyłem fizykę.

Jasne oczy Ziry wpatrywały się w niego z zaskoczeniem, widocznym spod ciasno ściągniętych brwi. Pod odczytującym go wzrokiem anioła Crowley z pewnym wysiłkiem powstrzymał odruch sprawdzenia w pierwszym bliższym lustrze, czy oby na pewno na jego nosie tkwią okulary.

– Kochany? Stało się coś?

– Nie, nic. Zgłodniałem. Chodźmy coś zjeść, aniele! – Bardzo starał się, aby jego słowa nie wypadły zbyt pośpiesznie, co podkreślił natarczywym przeciągnięciem słowa “zjeść”.

Zira przekrzywił głowę, próbując dojrzeć cokolwiek za plecami demona.

– Jesteś pewien? Wydawało mi się, że coś słyszę.

Poprawił okulary, które zakładał do czytania (Crowley mógł tego dowieść) z czystej próżności.

Demon oparł się głębiej o drewnianą powierzchnię kontuaru.

– Telewizor się zepsuł. Pewnie spięcie, wiesz sam, aniele, staruszek nie był najnowszy. Poleciało trochę dymu.

Telewizor nie był podłączony do prądu od czasu, kiedy opuścił dom handlowy; na tyłach księgarni nigdy nie założono nawet sieci elektrycznej, Crowley miał jednak nadzieję, że jeśli sam dość mocno uwierzy w taką ewentualność, to Zira również nie będzie zadawać pytań.

Pestka. Miał szalenie duże doświadczenie w wierzeniu w niemożliwe.

Widocznie metoda zadziałała, bo Zira obrzucił go długim spojrzeniem, jakby musiał się upewnić, że odbiornik nie rzucił się i nie zaatakował Crowleya, po czym wykonał dłonią niesprecyzowany gest.

– Ach, cóż. I tak z niego nie korzystałem. Te nowoczesne wynalazki tylko mnie męczą. Oczy od nich bolą. I te ekranizacje, phi! Nic nie może się równać przyjemności obcowania z książką, najlepiej przy kubku parującego kakao–ach, Crowley, na litość, stań jak człowiek, praktycznie leżysz mi na ladzie.

– Luuunch, aniele!

– Zamówiliśmy już z tej miłej knajpki w centrum, zapomniałeś? Pomyśl o tym biedaku, który jedzie tu taki kawał, i to przy tak paskudnej ulewie. Poza tym, mam klientów, a rozliczenia same się nie zrobią.

– Mogłyby – mruknął demon, ani na milimetr nie zsuwając się z anielskiego biurka.

– Crowley, tak nie można – oświadczył poważnym tonem anioł, najwyraźniej doskonale usłyszawszy rzuconą półgębkiem uwagę. – Co, jeśli na Dole dowiedzą się, że korzystasz ze swoich mocy do uzupełniania moich ksiąg audytowych.

– Fałszerstwo dokumentów. Bardzo diaboliczna rzecz, jeśli mnie spytasz. – Demon uśmiechnął się z własnego pomyślunku. – Oh daj spokój, Dół i tak nie mógłby dbać mniej o to, co porabia ich demon marnotrawny – dodał, rozciągając się _jeszcze bardziej_.

Na twarzy Ziry pojawił się ten wyraz, który przybierała zawsze, gdy jej posiadacz uważał, że Crowley zachowuje się dziecinnie. Oznaczał również, ze stuprocentową sprawdzalnością, iż cokolwiek demon właśnie oświadczył, że chce – jest jego.

Z zadowoleniem słuchał planów Ziry na swoją wprowadzkę, oraz najnowszych pomysłów na urządzenie wspólnej sypialni, podczas gdy anioł ubierał palto i uprzejmie wypraszał pojedynczych intruzów spomiędzy działów.

Delikatnie potarł skórę na karku, upewniając się, że kołnierz koszuli zasłania drobny punkcik, z pewnością brzydko zaczerwieniony, tam, gdzie woda z rozbitej szklanki zdołała kapnąć na ciało. Oparzenie piekło drobnymi igiełkami.

Zira nie ryzykowałby trzymaniem w budynku nawet kropli wody święconej, co do tego Crowley nie miał najmniejszych wątpliwości.

Skąd więc, do cholery, to sklepowo–biblioteczne bydlę wytrzasnęło całą szklankę?

~~~~*<

5.

Ubierając całą rzecz w słowa, Crowley lubił mówić, że do kolejnego razu nie dopuścił – to jest, mówiłby tak, gdyby ktokolwiek miał tę historię usłyszeć.

Powiedziałby też, że długo rozmyślał (opowiadałby tak wyłącznie dla właściwego dramatyzmu narracji; w rzeczywistości, gdy już stosowna idea zaświtała mu w głowie, nie zastanawiał się nad nią nawet dwóch minut) nim stanął, bez wątpienia punktualnie o trzeciej trzydzieści trzy w nocy – żadna inna godzina nie byłaby akceptowalnie dramatyczna – w przejściu między regałami, ściskając pod pachą dość sfatygowany egzemplarzyk “Przygód Alicji w Krainie Czarów”, ściągnięty z półki nad łóżkiem Ziry i jego – łóżko bowiem od tygodnia stanowiło dumny wkład Crowleya do części mieszkalnej.

Książka była niezbędną częścią jego planu. Ścisnął materiałową okładkę i mocnym głosem (nieustępliwym i pewnym, i odrobinę tylko ściszonym, żeby nie przeszkadzać śpiącemu aniołowi; Crowley co wieczór wykłócał się, że po tylu wiekach negowania snu, Zira potrzebował każdej ilości, jaką mógł dostać) zawołał w oprószone nocną ciemnością półki:

– Ty i ja, kochanie, mamy sobie do pogadania.

Wolną ręką uniósł okulary, odsłaniając błyskające żółto oczy. Nie dostrzegłszy nigdzie spadających z sufitu baniaków wody święconej, kontynuował:

– Nie przepadaszz za mną, okey – Na końcu słowa “okey” według dowolnego słownika nie znajdowało się żadne “s”, i Crowley o tym wiedział. Jego język i tak je dokleił.

Gromadzony przez, nie kłamiąc, tysiąclecia księgozbiór spoczywał na swoich półkach, w bezruchu i ciszy, nie drgając nawet jednym ziarenkiem kurzu. Ni grama odpowiedzi.

Crowley znowu zasyczał. Jak kuszącą by się w tej chwili nie zdawała, opcja odwrotu nie wchodziła w grę; był na to zdecydowanie zbyt zdesperowany. Ta dziwna nienawiść między nim a biblioteką musi zostać pogrzebana, zanim doprowadzi Crowleya do dekorporacji. Albo gorzej.

Uniósł dłoń z książką.

– Słuchaj! Nie moja wina, że tak się stało. – Crowley święcie, czy może przeklęcie wierzył w swoje słowa. Nie zapraszał do siebie żadnych uczuć, ba! w przeszłości nieraz wyrzucał sobie, że lepiej obywałby się bez nich. Nie uważał też, że Aziraphela nie da się _nie_ kochać. Gdzieś tam zdawał sobie sprawę z faktu, iż istnieli ludzie (i nie tylko) którzy wręcz darzyli jego anioła niechęcią. Sęk w tym, że, w co Crowley na przestrzeni tysiącleci uwierzył bez zastrzeżeń, to _Crowley nie da rady_ nie kochać Aziraphela.

Przełknął ślinę nieco zbyt głośno; zganił się w myślach, gdy tylko do niego dotarło, że tak łatwo odsłonił swoje zdenerwowanie. Ściągnął ramiona i wyprostował się, by zatuszować niepewność przed ewentualnym wzrokiem księgarni. Księgarnia nadal milczała. Zacisnął usta. Nie zamierzał tak łatwo się speszyć. Płynnym ruchem, starając się nie skupiać na myślach o tym, jak głupio musi wyglądać, wyprostował rękę i upuścił książkę. Gdyby ci z Dołu go teraz zobaczyli…

Książka upadła, odbiła się od dywanu ze stłumionym tąpnięciem i zatrzymała, przekrzywiona, na krawędzi dolnej półki. Tak samo zamknięta, jak kiedy ściągał ją z szafki anioła.

– Co t… Hej, nie ignoruj mnie! - Żachnął się, posyłając regałom poirytowane spojrzenie. Przez moment rozważał posłanie sękatym ramom drewna paru celnych kopniaków, po krótkiej walce z samym sobą zdecydował jednak przeciwko. Zira z pewnością nie okazałby zadowolenia, gdyby Crowley poobcierał jego cenne księgozbiory.

Kiedy schylił się żeby podnieść wolumin, sięgając, ruchem nieco bardziej, niż rozeźlonym, za starty grzbiet, książka zsunęła się z podtrzymującej ją krawędzi. Okładki rozwarły się i kilka stron przeleciało z cichym szelestem. Słowa przyjrzały mu się ze szczytu strony:

_“Alicja rozejrzała się dookoła, ale nie zauważyła poza kwiatami i trawą nic godnego uwagi.”_

Oż to, nic godnego?! Westchnął. Cóż, teraz przynajmniej wiedział, że jego pomysł wypalił. Bez wątpienia z papieru witały go słowa księgarni.

Coś, jakby niewyczuwalny podmuch wiatru, przewróciło karty.

_“Szkoda czasu na rozmowę z nim – pomyślała Alicja z rozpaczą. – to jest skończony dureń”._

Crowley zacisnął pięści, wyobrażając sobie satysfakcję płynącą z odrobiny przemocy ukierunkowanej w pewien mebel. Czyż te wszystkie psychologiczna artykuły w internecie nie opowiadały o tragicznym wpływie wstrzymywania emocji?

– Nie jesteśmy zbyt uprzejmi, co? - wysyczał zamiast tego.

_“Przysiadanie się tutaj bez zaproszenia nie było również zbyt uprzejme z twojej strony.”_

Bezczelne, zakurzone…

– Słuchaj! Lubisz go. Ja również. On lubi nas obu. Dla jego zadowolenia, musimy się dogadać. Po co niepotrzebnie utrudniać i tak nieprzyjemną część dnia? Może po prostu ty powiesz coś miłego, ja powiem coś miłego, i rozejdziemy się w pokoju?

 _“To z pewnością najgłupsza rzecz, jaką słyszałem w życiu.”_ Crowley przeczytał, kiedy kartki po raz kolejny zatrzymały się na moment. Przez pomieszczenie przebiegł szelest papieru, brzmiący jak ktoś, kto bardzo chciałby się zająć swoimi sprawami, ale zmuszony jest użerać się z tysięcznym pytaniem “Ale dlaczego, mamusiu?”; coś na kształt dobrodusznego westchnienia.

_“Jak ci się powodzi? - zapytał Kot”._

Crowley zacisnął usta w cienkim grymasie. Nie uznał za konieczne odpowiadać. Parszywa zbiorowisko książek doskonale wiedziało, jak. Samo postarało się, z podziwu godnym oddaniem, żeby powodziło mu się jak najgorzej.

– O co ci chodzi?! – fuknął. Nie musiał już wypuszczać książki z dłoni – strony same fruwały z jednej strony na drugą przed jego oczami.

_“Ściąć go natychmiast!”_

_“Ściąć ją, ściąć ją natychmiast!”_

Crowley mocniej ścisnąć skórzany grzbiet. _Mówmy o pokojowych pertraktacjach.._.

Chwilę potem zbierał splątane kończyny do kupy, masując obity o podłogę tyłek, po tym jak – mógłby przysiąc, z cyrografem, na własną wieczność – gruby, puszysty dywan _sam_ podwinął się pod jego stopami. Książka, którą widocznie upuścił, upadając, leżała obok jego prawego biodra. Otwarta. Wewnątrz od białej strony odcinały się słowa:

_“A pewna stara Langusta rzekła do córki: – pamiętaj, moja droga, niech to będzie dla ciebie przestroga, żebyś nigdy nie traciła równowagi.”_

Crowley mógł przysiąc, że usłyszał cieknącą z nich kpinę.

– Cóż, dobrze, że przynajmniej jedno z nas wybornie się bawi – wycedził ostro, starając się doprowadzić swoje ciało do pozycji choć z grubsza przypominającej pionową. Z niskim stęknięciem, świadczącym o wybitnym niezadowoleniu, zebrał książkę z podłogi.

Teraz u szczytu strony znalazło się zdanie: _“Biedactwo. Mogła zaledwie jednym okiem zerkać do ogrodu”._

– O co ci u diabła chodzi? – krzyknął.

Krzyczał bardzo cicho, nie chciał przecież obudzić śpiącego na piętrze anioła. Nie otrzymał odpowiedzi.

– Gwoli twojej informacji, mnie też _kussi_ perspektywa upuszczenia tu issskierki czy dwóch – wysyczał. – Nie uwierzysz, jak łatwo jest zdobyć piekielny ogień. Serio, ci goście na Dole rozrzucają go na prawo i lewo. Jak dobrze pamiętasz ssswąd zwęglonych kartek? – Przerwał na moment dla nabrania powietrza, choć wynikało to bardziej z teatralno-dramatycznego zacięcia niż z faktycznej potrzeby.

Nie był z siebie dumny; wspominanie o ogniu trawiącym księgarnię, książka po książce i strona po stronie zmienianych w popiół, było wybitnie niską zagrywką, z czego nawet jako demon zdawał sobie sprawę. Wstyd gryzł i męłł coś ciężko w samym środku jego trzewi, Crowley odgonił jednak nieprzyjemne uczucie ze swoich myśli. Nie miał czasu dla podobnych słabości. Zira spał smacznie w pokoju nad nim, Crowley zaś mógł w każdej chwili położyć się przy nim i obudzić, nadal mając swojego anioła u boku i na tym musiał się skupić. Nic mu nie groziło. Wystarczy, by Crowley pamiętał, o co gra, wówcza wszystkie dostępne zagrywki stawały się niewielką trudnością. Uniósł książkę, zatrzymując ją tuż przed twarzą. Wolno obracał wolumin, jakby intensywnie poszukiwał śladów ognia z końca świata i pożaru, który nigdy nie nastąpił. Lub może wyobrażał sobie żar, który dopiero miał strawić zażółcone strony.

– Jak widzisz zatem, oboje utknęliśmy w impasie, jako że, niestety, Aziraphale przejmuje się tym, co nas dwoje spotyka. Szalenie nierozważny sentyment, jeśli mogę powiedzieć.

Wyciągnął usta w uśmiechu i pstryknął palcami; na ich czubkach zamigotał płochliwy płomyk. Przysunął go bliżej trzymanej książki. Uśmiechał się przy tym w sposób, jaki sam jeden zapewnił mu kilka listów pochwalnych z Dołu.

Czym prędzej cofnął rękę, w pośpiechu niemal parząc sobie palce, kiedy strony “Alicji…” zatrzepotały, niebezpiecznie przybliżając się do ognia. Potarł szczypiącymi opuszkami o spodnie, czekając aż chłodna skóra ukoi ich pieczenie.

Książka zabalansowała w powietrzu. _“Patrzcie ją! Kto by w to uwierzył! - krzyknęła Gołębica tonem najwyższej pogardy.”_ Strona ponownie się zmieniła. _“To z pewnością najgłupsza rzecz, jaką słyszałem w życiu.”_

– Uważasz, że tego nie zrobię?!

_“Rób, co ci się żywnie podoba - odpowiedział Lokaj-Żaba i zaczął gwizdać.”_

Crowley wyszczerzył zęby w grymasie złości. Musiał myśleć szybko. Starał się jednocześnie wyglądać na kogoś, kto jest przy tym śmiertelnie poważny.

– Mógłbym... mógłbym, emm... Mógłbym zmienić się w węża i ocierać o ciebie tak długo, aż wszędzie będą się walać moje łuski! A-albo wpuścić w twoje sęki w półkach mnóstwo jadu! – Nawet w postaci węża, nie posiadał ani grama jadu, nie to jednak było w tym momencie istotne. – I mógłbym nakłaniać ludzi do kupowania twoich książek! Ha, powystawiam je w internecie; wszyscy kupują teraz w internecie!

Strony w jego niepoparzonej dłoni znowu zatrzepotały. Zdania _“Bzdura - rzekła Alicja bardzo stanowczo”_ i _“Już myślałam, że będę miała trochę spokoju, a tu raptem znowu żmija wpełza w moje gniazdo i to prosto z nieba! Precz, żmijo!“_ pojawiły się jedno za drugim. Crowley zdławił wzbierające poczucie bezsilności. Tą samą metodę zastosował względem piekącego uczucia pod powiekami. Uśmiechnął się, na przekór.

– Nie możesz naprawdę sądzić, że pozbędziesz się mnie tak łatwo – wysyczał, pozwalając, by zgłoski zawisły w powietrzu.

Tomik znalazł się na linii ukrytych za szkłami pionowych źrenic, za jedyny punkt podparcia mając jego wysunięty palec demona. Po chwili zamarł, nieruchomo, gdy Crowleyowi udało się utrafić w środek ciężkości. Nim “Alicja…” uderzyła o dywan, zdawała się wisieć w powietrzu jeszcze moment po tym, jak szybkim ruchem cofnął rękę.

_“Jakie to strasznie dzikie - westchnęła Alicja.”_

Tekst ukazał się na otwartej stronie, zatrzymując się na kilka sekund, po chwili kolejny niewyczuwalny przeciąg poruszył kartkami; te zatrzepotały, ukazując Crowleyowi znajomy juz akapit. “Ściąć ją!” stało naprzeciw niego, dużą czczionką i przepełnionymi niechęcią literami.

Odetchnął, głęboko i powoli. Odczekał moment, aż poczuł się nieco spokojniej.

– Posłuchaj! – Ściągnął okulary. Wyznawał zasadę że lepiej nie denerwować świata swoimi, ach, odmiennościami w wyglądzie; jednak niektóre sprawy najpewniej załatwia się starą, dobrą rozmową oko w oko. Tudzież w okładkę.

Jego twarz znalazła się tak blisko regału, że mówiąc, prawie czuł na języku zapach piętrzących się równym rządkiem woluminów.

– Staram się, naprawdę sstaram, wytłumaczyć ci, że powinniśmy się zaprzyjaźnić. Bo _ja_ nie zamierzam odpuścić Ziry; kupę, naprawdę kupę lat czekałem, żeby mnie wpuścił i nie odejdę, póki on sam mnie nie wykopie, każdym dostępnym otworem, i absolutnie nic, co zrobisz, tego nie zmieni. Zakładam, że tak samo ma się sprawa z twojej strony. Dlaczego nie mielibyśmy zachowywać ciepłych, budujących stosunków, jak przystało na dwie istoty, jadące na tym samym wózku? Ja nie będę kusić ludzi, by kupowali twoje książki i używali skórki od chleba za zakładkę, ty nie będziesz knuć mojej śmierci. To chyba uczciwy układ.

Tym razem książka sama wyślizgnęła mu się z placów.

_“A czy ty w ogóle powinnaś wejść do środka? - zapytał z naciskiem lokaj. - Od tego, widzisz, wszystko się zaczyna.”_

Jego spojrzenie samo uciekło w bok. Kilkanaście stron przeleciało, ukazując ilustrację – Crowley mógł się co najwyżej domyślać, po ogólnym kształcie uszu oraz kilku szczegółach, jak wąsy i ogon, iż jej autora starał się przedstawić pospolitego Mruczka, nie mógł jednak mieć pewności. Z pewnością _coś_ na obrazku było jednak zębate i prezentowało się bardzo nieprzyjaźnie. _“…tych obrzydliwych, tępych, podłych stworzeń. Nie mów mi o nich ani słowa_.” – głosił tekst poniżej ryciny.

Zacisnął zęby. Tylko sam anioł będzie decydował o tym, czy Crowley ma prawo do miejsca w jego życiu, żadne zbiorowisko papieru i tuszu nie ma w tej sprawie nic do powiedzenia!

– Wiesz co? – wyszczerzył się, udając pewność i nonszalancję, których wcale nie czuł. – Możesz próbować się mnie pozbyć, ile ci się tylko zamarzy. Nic ci to jednak nie da. Dalej tu jestem i nie zamierzam nigdzie się wynosić. Od samego początku się mnie czepiasz! Jaki jest twój problem?

Przypomniał sobie o manierach – w końcu rozmawiał z księgarnią Ziry, nie ze swoimi roślinami – i opuścił palec, którym groził wyjątkowo opasłemu tomisku.

_“Tak jakby nie było dość kłopotu z wysiadywaniem jajek! - skarżyła się dalej Gołębica. - Trzeba jeszcze dzień i noc strzec się żmij! Już od trzech tygodni nie zmrużyłam oka!”_

– To trzeba było iść spać, zamiast na mnie nastawać!

_“Żmija! - wrzasnęła Gołębica.”_

– Ja tylko usiłuję się dogadać! To ty nasyłasz na mnie wodę święconą!

Gdy tylko wspomniał o wodzie, strony książki ponownie przeleciały:

 _“Och, przepraszam panią bardzo! (...) Zupełnie zapomniałam, że pani nie lubi kotów!”_ Po chwili tekst zmienił się. _“Wypadek ten tak ubawił Alicję, że musiała ukryć się w lesie, żeby lokaje nie usłyszeli jej śmiechu. “_

Gdzieś, jakby w oddalonym kącie sklepu, nie dość jednak dalekim, jak na gusta demona, rozległo się cichutkie kapanie. _“To jeszcze nic - przerwała Księżna głosem, w którym przebijała próżność - nic wobec tego, co mogłabym powiedzieć, gdybym zadała sobie trud.”_ Strony zmieniały się przed jego oczami.

 _“…zebranie zostało odroczone ze względu na konieczność natychmiastowego zastosowania energiczniejszych środków…_ ”

– Hej, chwila! Czekaj! Po co od razu uciekać się do gwałtownych działań? Może jednak chociaż spróbujemy się dogadać?

Dźwięk w oddali przestał przypominać pojedyncze kapanie.Teraz przywodził na myśl raczej coś dużego, baniakowatego i wypełnionego po brzegi przelewającej się zawartości.

Zmełł przekleństwo. A potem drugie. Zira nie byłby zadowolony, gdyby Crowley zaczął latać i przeklinać po jego sklepie. Fakt, że Zira nie mógł usłyszeć słów Crowleya, w niczym go nie tłumaczył.

_“Bardzo przepraszam - rzekła Mysz, groźnie marszcząc brwi - czy pani chciała może coś powiedzieć?”_

Crowley przygryzł wargi.

 _–_ Tak, tak się właśnie składa, że chciałem – oznajmił twardo. Księgarnia nie czekała jednak na jego dalsze słowa. Coś drobnego przeleciało tuż przed jego nosem i na dywanie wyrosła mokra plamka.

“ _Po dwóch minutach rozpoczęło się na nowo bieganie i Alicja usłyszała głos Królika: - Jedna beczułka powinna wystarczyć na początek_.”

_“Ty nie umiesz pływać, prawda?”_

Crowley przełknął ślinę. Od samego odgłosu wody cierpła mu skóra na karku.

– Powiedziałem już, nie uda ci się mnie przegonić, choćbyś codziennie urządzała tu prysznic z wody święconej! Co niby zrobisz, zabijesz mnie?

_“ Jeżeli trzeba, to trudno - rzekł Król ze smętną miną.”_

– Zastanów się nad tym, Aziraphale nie będzie zadowolony, gdy rano obudzi się, żeby znaleźć kałużę z rozpuszczonego demona na swoim dywanie. Myślisz, że byłby szczęśliwy na taki widok?

Wspomnienie Aziraphela na krótki moment rozproszyło uwagę księgarni. Książka przewinęła się bliżej początku: _“On jest taki śliczny - ciągnęła Alicja płynąc wolno po sadzawce - kiedy siedzi przy kominku, liże łapki i myje sobie nimi mordkę. I tak przyjemnie się z nim bawić - jest taki mięciutki i tak ślicznie mruczy_ .” Zaraz potem jednak wróciła do poprzedniego tonu. _“Tak czy inaczej ona nie ma tutaj nic do roboty. Idź i usuń ją.”_ Crowley nie miał wątpliwości, że “ona” odnosiło się do jego osoby. _“Aresztujcie tego Susła - wrzasnęła Królowa. - Zetnijcie łeb temu Susłowi! Wyrzućcie tego Susła za drzwi! Uszczypnijcie go! Przecz z jego bokobrodami!”_

– Hej, nie mam bokobrodów od stu lat!

_“Kiedy przekonała się, biedactwo, o bezskuteczności swoich prób, usiadła na podłodze i zaczęła rzewnie płakać.”_

– Wcale nie płaczę!

 _"Oh spada"_ Tuż obok miejsca, gdzie stał demon, rozległ się w ciemności hałas – cichy, stłumiony; do niczego jednak nie był potrzebny głośniejszy. Kilka kropli spadło na jego bose stopy. _"Kto ją zrzucił?"_

Crowley odskoczył, instynktownie rozglądając się za potencjalną kałużą. Musiał myśleć szybko, cokolwiek. Fakt, że wobec powyższego w jego głowie ziała wielka, pusta pustka, nie zaskakiwał go ani trochę. Zaczął wyrzucać z siebie słowa, jakiekolwiek, byleby chociaż na chwilę zająć sklep czymś innym, niż zrzucenie na jego kark galeonu zabójczej cieczy, który, według wszelkiej mocy, nie miał nawet prawa tu istnieć.

– Wiesz, demony nie szczycą się cierpliwością. Któregoś dnia kupię miłą, przytulną willę we Włoszech czy Hiszpanii. Taką, gdzie świeci słońce, bez tego cholernego deszczu, a na ogródku ktoś zasiał winorośle, zasilające prywatną winiarnię. Będzie idealna,nwszystko, czego można by oczekiwać od willi. W pobliskich miasteczkach będą najlepsze restauracje, o jakich można zamarzyć. A potem, zaproszę tam Zirę. Przekonam go, żeby został. Potrafię przekonywać. Zapełnię pokoje większą ilością książek, niż ty kiedykolwiek będziesz mieć. Miną lata, zanim wróci do Londynu. Kto wie, może nawet sprzeda całą tę kamienicę, razem z tobą, i krzyżyk na drogę. Co wtedy zrobisss?

Zatrzymał się.

To nie miało sensu. Kiedy dotarło do niego, co właśnie powiedział, znowu poczuł to narastające uczucie, mówiące mu, że zrobił z siebie idiotę. Chciał uderzyć, tam, gdzie miał nadzieję, będzie bolało. Cios za cios.

Ale to nie miało najmniejszego sensu. Zira zostawiający swoje pierwsze edycje? Dla czegokolwiek, co Crowley mógłby mu ofiarować? Nawet Gabriel by w to nie uwierzył. Aziraphale nigdy nie porzuciłby księgarni, co do tego nie było najmniejszych wątpliwości. Nie zrobił tego nawet na rozkaz archaniołów. Ludzie pytali o kupno budynku i znikali bez śladu i Crowley zdecydowanie nie chciał wiedzieć, co się z nimi działo pomiędzy tymi dwoma stanami.

Wybór między księgarnią a Crowleyem nie był w tym wypadku żadnym wyborem.

Zmrużył oczy, szukając sposobu, by wybrnąć, zanim jego oczywiste kłamstwo zakończy się nieuniknionym fiaskiem.

Księgarnia odpowiedziała mu martwą ciszą. Miał ochotę pobłogosławić się za swoją głupotę.

Cały ten plan od początku był idiotyczny. Z góry skazany na porażkę. Lepiej by zrobił, inwestując w naprawdę gruby płaszcz przeciwdeszczowy i duży parasol. Albo budując drugie wyjście z ich – Ich! Ha! Wspólnego! Mógłby to powtarzać codziennie i nigdy by mu się nie znudziło – mieszkania. Jakoś wytłumaczyłby to aniołowi.

Może…

Strony pod jego stopami zaszeleściły, przerywając pędzące na złamanie karku myśli demona, i Crowley pochylił się, żeby przeczytać jakiekolwiek inwektywy, jakimi tym razem postanowił obrzucić go sklep.

Zamrugał.

– Na prawdę? Emm, znaczy, no naprawdę! Jednak wiesz, co dla ciebie dobre – zawołał, na powrót zakładając okulary jednym, płynnym gestem. Podniósł książkę, jeszcze raz czytając stojące naprzeciw niego słowa.

“ _Nie gniewasz się, prawda, Alicjo? Tak tylko żartowaliśmy, wszyscy wiedzą, że to tylko żarty. Jesteś w końcu naszą przyjaciółką._ ”

Wyprostował się, opierając prawą dłoń na biodrze i wysuwając nogę. Zakołysał się z zadowoleniem.

– Czas ustalić kilka zasad...

~~~~*<

Gdyby to Aziraphale miał opowiadać o zastanej nocą scenie (choć wolałby tego uniknąć dla oszczędzenia kompromitacji tak sobie, jak i demonowi) opowiadanie to najpełniej wyraziłoby się poprzez pytanie.

Dlaczego, na niebiosa, Crowley wstał w środku nocy, żeby szeptać niezrozumiale do regałów, rzucając przy tym jego książką?

Na głos zawarł jednak swoje myśli w formie zupełnie innego pytania:

– Crowley, najdroższy, co powiedziałbyś na kubeczek kakao?

Odpowiedź przyszła natychmiast, choć poprzedziło ją zaniepokojone chrząkanie i parę rzucanych – w zamyśle ukradkiem, lecz widocznych jak na dłoni – spojrzeń:

– Ugh, pewnie, aniele.

Aziraphale uśmiechnął się szeroko. Nie istniała na tym świecie sytuacja tak niewyobrażalna, żeby nie pomogła w niej szklanka gorącego kakao z pianką.

Natychmiast zabrał się za przygotowywanie słodkiego napoju.

~~~~*<

Gdy pół godziny później wrócił do sklepu, żeby zabrać zostawioną przez Crowleya książkę, stary, mocno sfatygowany upływem czasu egzemplarz dziecięcej historyjki, który dostał niegdyś w prezencie, poczuł osobliwe wibracje w powietrzu.

Schylił się po książkę. Była otwarta; jego wzrok automatycznie przeczytał pierwsze zdanie.

 _“Wygląda raczej dobrodusznie - pomyślała Alicja - ale ma jednak bardzo długie pazury i całe mnóstwo zębów, trzeba więc traktować go uprzejmie”_.

Wzruszył ramionami, zamknął wytarte okładki i odłożył tomik na jedną z półek.

Odwracając się, przypomniał sobie, jak podczas tych kilku wizyt w apartamencie Anthony'ego miał wrażenie, choć uznał iż była to jego wybujała od czytania wyobraźnia, że rośliny drżą, jakby się czegoś bardzo bały.

Podobne wrażenie odniósł przed chwilą w stosunku do swoich książek. Co było jeszcze głupsze, bo przecież jego książki nie miały najmniejszych powodów do obaw.

To na pewno od tego spania – zadecydował – jak nic zaczynam śnić na jawie.

~~~~*<




Demon niechętnie używał słów takich jak “cud”, ale… cokolwiek księgarnia wyciągnęła z jego naiwnej groźby, zadziałało.

Crowley sam nie bardzo wiedział, jak do tego doszło, zdecydował więc nie zastanawiać się nad tym zbyt głęboko, na wypadek gdyby nadmierne skupianie się na zagadnieniu miało zaszkodzić kruchemu kaprysowi losu. Miał dość lat, by przyswoić tą prostą naukę: jeśli przytrafia ci się coś miłego, lepiej po cichu brać, ile się zdążysz i nie ściągać na ów fakt uwagi wszechświata.

Dlatego, ignorując swoje obawy, utrzymywał pewną siebie pozę, nonszalancko przechadzając się między regałami. Wysoko prezentował kubek, ten z parą czarnych, ceramicznych skrzydeł, otulających uchwyt, ukształtowany w smukły, diabelski ogon, z obowiązkową strzałką na końcu, i wyraźnie oznajmiał:

– Widzisz, Zira to dla mnie kupił. I zrobił mi kakao. Z pięcioma piankami! Bo tak mnie kocha i z pewnością pojechałby ze mną do Galicji.

Lub paradował, dumnie jak paw prezentując się w zbyt szerokiej i za krótkiej koszuli:

– Ha, i co ty na to? Zira pozwolił mi ubrać swój ulubiony element stroju! Bo chciałby spędzić ze mną resztę życia, nie ważne gdzie! Więc nawet nie masz co liczyć, że zostanie z tobą, kiedy wyjadę do naszej wspaniałej posiadłości.

Oczywiście, za każdym razem Crowley ze szczególną dbałością upewniał się, że uwaga samego podmiotu tych bezczelnych oświadczeń pochłonięta jest daleko poza zasięgiem ziemskich bodźców, w związku z czym rzeczony podmiot nie naprostuje jego kłamstw w tejże chwili.

Okazjonalnie, Crowley prezentował też własną dobrę wolę, zniechęcając tego czy innego klienta do zakupu. Zazwyczaj widok dużego i syczącego, w sposób, który sugerował bycie _bardzo głodnym_ , węża, oplatającego się wokół regału, stanowił argument odstraszający nawet najbardziej upartych.

Zresztą, Crowley miał obecnie na głowie znacznie istotniejszą zagadkę do rozwikłania, niż niezrozumiałą skuteczność swojego najgrubszymi niciami szytego blefu.

Jego anioł zachowywał się dziwnie.

Trwało to już niemal miesiąc. W zasadzie zaczęło się niedługo po jego przełomowym porozumieniu z księgarnią. Zira był jakiś inny. Zapominał o rzeczach, które właśnie robił – co, oczywiście, zdarzało mu się zwykle, zwłaszcza gdy odkrył jakąś kolejną “świetną książkę, koniecznie musisz to usłyszeć, drogi”… tyle że, nie tak. Nie w ten sposób. Teraz, Zira zdawał się być stale spięty. Spędzał całe dnie przy kontuarze księgarni, robiąc nie wiadomo co. Nie unikał Crowleya, nie do końca, ale … nie szukał też jego towarzystwa. Uciekał wzrokiem. Zaczynał jakiś temat, jąkając się i obrywając rękawy swetra tak, że Crowley już piąty raz podmieniał go na nowy, i nagle zmieniał wątek rozmowy, na pogawędki o kaczkach czy nowej recenzji jakiegoś grubego tomu na youtubie. Najwyraźniej nauczył się korzystać z internetu w telefonie! Na litość… czyjąś, jeśli to samo nie było niepokojącym znakiem. Albo w zeszłym tygodniu, kiedy do księgarnii weszło młode małżeństwo. Zira wpatrywał się w gościa tak intensywnie, że Crowley zaczął się zastanawiać, czy nie powinien czuć się zazdrosny. A przez resztę dnia, za każdym razem gdy Crowley próbował się zbliżyć do anioła, ten podskakiwał nerwowo, podejrzanie chowając obie ręce pod kontuarem.

(Crowley wiedział, że nie powinien; mimo to sprawdził wieczorem każdy zakamarek lady. Nie znalazł nic interesującego.)

Potrzebował wyjaśnień. Jego myśli od rana do nocy układały się w puzzle o kształcie pewnego anioła – i miał nadzieję, że na końcowym obrazku, obok śnieżnobiałych skrzydeł zmieści się też mały kształt demona.

Mówił sobie, że za dużo siedzieli ostatnio w domu. Zarezerwował stolik w ich ulubionym kąciku w Ritz – bądź co bądź rocznica powstrzymania Apokalipsy nie zdarza się codziennie – i zaprosił Zirę na kolację. Niby od niechcenia, tak, by anioł nie czuł żadnej presji, w razie gdyby chciał odmówić.

Stary Zira za nic nie przepuściłby by okazji do kolacji w Ritz. Nowy… Crowley wcale nie był już tego pewien. Bo zamiast uśmiechu, w odpowiedzi napotkał jąkanie i nerwowe oskubywanie rąbka kamizelki, anioł zaś przez resztę dnia był niedostępny dla świata, choćby sama Wszechmocna objawiła się na środku jego kuchni i zażądała sprzedaży rękopisu Koranu. Prawie oddał jeden ze swoich esejów Konfucjusza, bez słowa protestu (Crowley musiał się sporo namęczyć, żeby odwieść podekscytowanego do granic załamania nerwowego profesora sinologii od idei kupna całego regału z funduszy uniwersytetu.)

Crowley nie mógł odnaleźć w tym najmniejszego sensu. Zira uwielbiał dobre posiłki w miłych miejscach. Z adoracją oddawał się wszystkim drobnym obiadom, kolacjom i lunchom; nawet wówczas, gdy koniec świata dreptał im po piętach, a Niebo i Piekło stało z batem nad każdym czynionym krokiem, kiedy Zira niemal nie odezwałby się do Crowleya, wściekły po żarliwych kłótniach o losy świata i ich własne, kiedy negował najmniejszą wzmiankę o “ich stronie”, jedno stanowiło niezachwianą stałość, na której Crowley opierał resztki swojej zdolności do niezałamania się i niespędzenia reszty wieczności topiąc w samoużalaniu na jakimś zapomnianym kawałku kosmicznej skały: Aziraphale zawsze z tym uroczym, należącym tylko do niego entuzjazmem zgadzał na propozycję posiłku, rzucając w zapomnienie wszelkie niesnaski między nimi, choćby tylko na tych parę zbawczych godzin.

(Z całych sił starał się nie dopuszczać wspomnienia o latach sześćdziesiątych i pewnym termosie. Ciche “za szybko” nadal odbijało się echem w jego głowie).

Teraz jednak wszelkie starania Crowleya zderzały się z niezniszczalną ścianą, złożoną ze zwieszonych ramion i mamrotania czegoś brzmiącego jak “głupie, tchórzliwe anioły” lub “następnym razem, następnym razem już na pewno”. A Zira dreptał do sypialni, biorąc ze sobą przypadkową książkę, której potem wcale nie czytał (demon zapamiętał położenie wszystkich jego zakładek).

Czyżby Aziraphale miał kłopoty z Górą? A może żałował decyzji o zaproszeniu Crowleya do wspólnego mieszkania? Zmęczyło go ciągłe towarzystwo demona, był jednak zbyt miłą osobą, żeby otwarcie to przyznać?

Próbował rozmawiać. Po sześciu tysiącach lat egzystencji wypada choć na tyle dorosnąć. Dopytywał.

“Czy coś się stało, aniele?”

“Źle się czujesz, aniele?”

“Mogę w czymś pomóc, aniele?”

Jedyną odpowiedzią było niezmiennie entuzjastyczne:

– Ależ nic, nic, kochany. Wszystko jest w absolutnym porządku.

I zmuszający się do uśmiechu anioł, uważający, że potrafi kogokolwiek oszukać.

Crowley nie chciał być źle zrozumiany – dzisiejsza kolacja, jak wszystkie poprzednie, upłynęła im na pysznych daniach, filozoficznych dysputach, przekomarzaniu się, a także przekomarzaniu się w trakcie filozoficznych dysput. I było naprawdę miło. Prawie _normalnie_. Tyle, że były też inne rzeczy: jak stłuczony kieliszek, niespokojnie przebierające palce i niedojedzone anielskie ciasto. A Crowley nie wiedział, co ma z tego rozumieć.

Odwiesił więc na kołek swój płaszcz, obok drugiego, jaśniejszego, i odprowadził wzrokiem wchodzącą po stopniach postać anioła (rzucając jednocześnie na boki szybkie spojrzenia, mające mówić “To nic nie znaczy! Nie myśl sobie, że wygrywasz!”, odganiając nieproszoną myśl, że stara się okłamać przede wszystkim siebie).

I sam nie był pewien, czemu, ale może właśnie pod wpływem szyderczej ciszy księgarni odkrył, że stoi u podnóża schodów, wołając za Aziraphalem (nie potrafił powiedzieć, jakim cudem jego głos nie złamał się na imieniu anioła) i kusząco potrząsając butelką mocnego, czerwonego wina, która nie wiadomo skąd znalazła się w jego ręce.

I być może Zira usłyszał coś w głosie Crowleya, coś, czego demon nie wypowiedział, ale co _i tak tam było_ , bo wbrew obawom Crowleya, nie wahał się długo.

– Z najczystszą przyjemnością, miłości.

~~~~*<

Musiał przyznać, że jego rzucane nieświadomie przekleństwa były w formie – wino smakowało wybornie. I szybko uderzało do głowy, co w odpowiednich okolicznościach zdecydowanie nie stanowiło wady. Wieczór, który w zasadzie dawno przerodził się już w środek nocy, płynął zabawnie i przyjemnie, i Crowley bliski był zapomnienia o wiszącym nad nimi cieniu zdenerwowania i enigmatycznej niezręczności. Już niemal skutecznie przekonał siebie, że za dziwne, niemal bolesne spojrzenia Ziry, trzęsące się ręce, czy zapadające chwile milczenia, winę ponosi spożyty alkohol – pomagał mu fakt, że z tym ostatnim anioł wyraźnie postanowił sobie dzisiaj nie żałować.

Jakby wyczuwając myśli demona, Zira podniósł butelkę, poddając ją dokładnym oględzinom.

– Nie mamy już wina – ogłosił w końcu, nie wypuszczając pustego szkła z ręki. Zmarszczył przy tym brwi, co nie wiedzieć czemu, rozbawiło Crowleya. – Chyba… Mmm, chyba musimy przetrzeźwieć.

– Albo – demon uniósł palec, by podkreślić swój argument – albo możemy wycudować… zacudować… wycud… no puff! – jego dłonie, w obliczu ewidentnej porażki ośrodków werbalnych, wykonały niesklasyfikowane machnięcie, mające w zamierzeniu zobrazować, czynność, o jaką mu chodziło. Ośrodki wprowadzania w czyn zamiarów przysiadły się do ośrodków werbalizacji na ławce przegranych. Rękaw marynarki zahaczył o własny kieliszek demona, posyłając całe pół porcji napitku pomiędzy gęste włosie dywanu, na którym oboje siedzieli, oparci plecami o wypełnione woluminami regały. Nie przejął się za bardzo tym drobnym wypadkiem, kontynuując przedstawianie swojego punktu widzenia – puff! więcej wina, aniele.

Zira wstał – Crowley był pewien, że w stanie, w jakim się znajdował, samo to wymagało cudu – i zdawało się, że kontemplował ideę demona.

– Gdzie idziesz? Zossstań.

Zira uśmiechnął się, jakby ktoś właśnie zdradził mu odpowiedź na trapiące go od wieków pytanie.

– Po więcej wina, naturalnie.

Crowley wydał niezadowolony jęk. Miał wrażenie, że przestrzeń w miejscu, gdzie przed chwilą znajdował się anioł zrobiła się pusta i zimna. Jakaś część umysłu wątłym głosikiem podpowiadała mu, że znowu dramatyzuje, lecz dla dobra sytuacji postanowił ją zignorować.

– A nie możesz go po prostu… puff?

Zira zachichotał.

– W obecnym, mhh, duchu okoliczności, hihi, wolałbym nie puff, jak to ująłeś, niczego, chyba, że chcemy zakosztować, oh, dezintegracji.

– W takim razie idę z tobą – oznajmił szybko Crowley. Nawet przez opary upojenia wyczuwał, że coś w śmiechu Ziry nie brzmiało jak należy, no i znowu to nerwowe oglądanie i szarpanie kieszeni... 

Przez moment demon siedział w bezruchu, usiłując sobie przypomnieć, jak działają nogi. Wreszcie podjął próbę, coś jednak, choć nie potrafił wskazać, co, wyszło nie tak. Spróbował się bardziej skupić, odkrył jednak, iż nie jest to ani trochę proste zadanie, kiedy nad tobą stoi nadal zanoszący się chichotem anioł twoich snów.

Zasyczał coś niewyraźnie.

– Zostań tutaj, mój drogi, nikt nie zamierza przecież atakować mnie w mojej własnej kuchni. A gdyby tak zaiste było – słowa te na chwilę oderwały myśli Crowleya od problemu dziwnego chichotu, w zamian puszczając je pędzącą na złamanie szyn lokomotywą w zupełnie innym kierunku, lecz Zira nie pozwolił sobie przerwać. Wyciągnął kiwającą się dłoń przed usta Crowleya. – Gdyby tak było, zostalibyśmy ostrzeżeni przez księgarnię.

Słysząc to, Crowley jakby oprzytomniał.

– Czekaj, czekaj… To ty wiesz, że to, księgarnia, sklep, um – przez moment zapętlił się, nie chcąc przecież urazić księgarni nieprawidłowo przypisanymi zaimkami; wreszcie, pokonany, wrócił do pierwszej wersji – to żyje?

Momentalnie gdy słowa opuściły jego usta, poczuł się jak idiota. Oczywiście, że anioł wiedział. To jego księgarnia.

Zira zdawał się nie przejąć ani zdziwieniem Crowleya, ani wynikającą z jego słów informacją, że najwyraźniej _Crowley też wiedział_.

– Naturalnie, że żyje. Każde miejsce, w którym zgromadzić odpowiednią ilość książek, żyje – odpowiedział radośnie, prawie nie zlewając sylab.

– Oh. Po prostu sądziłem, że to wbrew waszym regułom.

Zira nawet się nie zająknął.

– Zasady Góry nie mogą nic tu zdziałać, choćby chciał.

Chwilę potem Crowley został sam pod regałem działu “Ezotyka i Sztuka Współczesna” (w którym znajdował się niemal wyłącznie eseje historyczne, i kilka tomików poezji). Leżący koło jego kostki kieliszek przypomniał mu o wsiąkającym w dywan winie, toteż zmierzył ciemną plamę wzrokiem, chcąc zawstydzić ją na tyle, żeby sama zebrała się na powrót do naczynia.

Żaden z nich nie chciał psuć nastroju paleniem światła, a jedyna świeczka ostatkiem sił utrzymywała na knocie wątły ogień, plama była zatem niemal zupełnie czarna na tle panującego w sklepie mroku. Przez chwilę Crowley zabawiał się, każąc płomieniowi odtwarzać kwiaty, których dawno już nikt nie znał, i których Crowley sam nie widział od sześciu tysięcy lat. Zastanawiał się, czy pamięta jeszcze ich kształty. (A także, który z nich mógłby podarować Aziraphelowi, gdyby poznał anioła wcześniej.)

(Kłamał. Nawet jako wąż Edenu, Crowley obserwował urokliwego strażnika bramy i tysiąclecia temu wybrał już swojego faworyta.)

Zira długo nie wracał. Crowley zaczynał rozpoznawać już kiełkujące cienie paniki, irracjonalnej, gdyż w księgarni nie unosiły się żadne obce zapachy, ani należące do Piekieł, ani do Niebios.

Wciągnął powietrze, głęboko, smakując na języku i częściowo przemienionym podniebieniu, tak dla pewności. Poczuł jedynie znajome, bezpieczne wonie: własną, anioła, książek i kredy na podłodze tam, gdzie wciąż, wbrew logice, bo przecież Adam nie mógł o nim wiedzieć, odtwarzając to miejsce, znajdował się narysowany przez Zirę krąg. Zapachy wina, herbaty i słodyczy w kuchni, i jego kwiatów na górze.

Zaniepokojone instynkty gada uspokoiły się, otoczone śladami ich wspólnego życia.

W tym samym momencie, w którym tępy ucisk, obejmujący klatkę piersiową Crowleya, powoli zaczął puszczać, Zira wrócił. W obu rękach niósł butelkę z grubego szkła; ślady jego palców odznaczyły się równoległymi liniami w pokrywającym ją kurzu.

– Crowley, kochany, nie wiesz może, gdzie…

Na widok wchodzącego, coś – zdenerwowanie, alkohol, panika, ulga? – wylało się wewnątrz Crowleya i przez ułamek sekundy, który w istocie poświęcił na rozważenie tego, co właśnie miał zamiar zrobić, uznał, że jeśli to ma być ostatni raz, kiedy wolno mu dotknąć Ziry, to z radością weźmie na siebie winę. Nie zniesie…tego ani sekundy dłużej.

Potem już jego usta znalazły się na ustach anioła, a jego ręce na miłych, pełnych biodrach i Crowley nie chciał zastanawiać się nad niczym innym. (Gdy się zbliżał, wydało mu się, że zauważa jakiś ruch, jakby Zira gorączkowo chował coś za książkami, jednak wino w systemie krwionośnym demona raz jeszcze doszło do głosu, każąc mu zapomnieć i zająć się istotniejszymi sprawami).

– Ah, um, hihi, dawno tego nie robiliśmy – powiedział anioł, utykając słowa pomiędzy przyśpieszonymi oddechami, gdy przerwali na moment, by zaczerpnąć powietrza.

Wcale nie potrzebowali powietrza, toteż moment ten nadszedł znacznie później, niż w przypadku większość osób, oddających się tej samej aktywności.

Zira był wyraźnie podchmielony i wesoły i Crowley nie mógł oderwać wzroku od jego zaczerwienionych policzków.

– Mmh – wymruczał; jego myśli wciąż były zbyt rozchwiane, by ułożyć się w koherentne zdanie. Zapewne dlatego właśnie jego usta przepuściły kolejne słowa. – Od miesiąca.

Dopiero wyraz twarzy anioła uświadomił mu błąd.

Niech to!

– Oh, oh, ja, umm. Oh.

A już było tak dobrze! Prawie, jak gdyby wszystko między nimi miało się na powrót ułożyć. Niech Gabriel porwie jego głupie usta i ich kretyńskie idee.

Zira odsunął się. Minimalnie, ledwie o parę milimetrów, ale i tak zabolało. Mina anioła wyrażała smutek, i ach tak, to samo zdenerwowanie, jakie gościło na niej przez ostatnie tygodnie. Ten wyraz właśnie upewnił Crowleya w jego przekonaniu: to koniec. Aziraphale na moment dał się rozproszyć przez miłe szumienie w głowie i rzucającego się na niego, wygłodniałego Crowleya, teraz jednak demon sam mu przypomina: to nic więcej, krótka utrata koncentracji.

Anioł oczyścił gardło. Crowley nie chciał usłyszeć tego, co za chwilę padnie z jego ust, jednocześnie wiedział, że musiał, _potrzebował_ to właśnie usłyszeć, każde słowo, wyraźnie.

(Wbrew woli wróciły do niego słowa, jakie nie tak dawno opuściły jego własne usta, w tym samym niemal miejscu: _Nie odejdę, póki sam mnie nie wykopie_. Piekący, gorzki posmak wgryzł się w jego przełyk i gardło.)

– Przepraszam cię za… za to. Crowley, ja, umm… – uciekł spojrzeniem w podłogę. Zabawne, bo w słabym oświetleniu nie miał szans niczego na niej dostrzec.

Ręka anioła, którą Crowley nadal jeszcze czuł w swoich włosach, opadła w dół, gdzie na moment zacisnęła się w pięść, jakby wahając, nim zniknęła w kieszeni kamizelki.

Crowley również zrobił krok do tyłu, szerzej obejmując anioła wzrokiem. Ruch zdobył mu zranione spojrzenie błękitnych oczu, które przez małą część sekundy wpatrywały się w niego z ogłuszającą siłą spadającego meteorytu, zanim anioł z powrotem skierował je w dywan.

– Crowley…

– Znowu to robisz. To– to coś, o czym mi nie powiesz. – Demon przerwał mu, nie odwracając wzroku od twarzy anioła, choć wymagało to całego wysiłku jego woli. Sam nie był pewien, czy przemawiało przez niego bardziej, wino czy zmęczenie.

Zira zmarszczył brwi.

– Co robię?

– To. Jesteś nerwowy. Sspięty. Nieobecny.

Nie może odwrócić oczu. Nie mrugać. Nie drgnąć. Zira wreszcie odpowiedziały spojrzeniem. Wytrzymał wzrok Crowleya.

– Wcale nie.

– SScale tak.

Crowley również nie cofnął spojrzenia.

Aziraphale… zarumienił się?

– Ja…– umilkł.

W księgarni zapanowała idealna cisza, w której Crowley słyszał jedynie swoje bijące jak oszalałe serca. Milczenie przeciągało się. Coś wisiało w powietrzu, coś ogromnego i przytłaczającego.

Wreszcie, kiedy Crowley myślał już, że anioł nie powie nic więcej, ten odezwał się. Głos miał wysoki, niemal piskliwy.

– T-to dlatego, że martwię się o Anathemę i Newta. Młode pary czeka zawsze tyle trudności! Sam wiesz, jak to bywa, dopiero co po ślubie. Ach! – wypowiedziawszy ostatnie słowo, Aziraphale skrzywił się. Jego nagle rozszerzone oczy sugerowały, że chętnie połknąłby to, co powiedział z powrotem. Ślub? Ha! Bolesne, tęskne ukłucie w piersi Crowleya uświadomiło mu, że on także wolałby tego nie usłyszeć, choć nie miał złudzeń, że niechęć Aziraphela wynikała z zupełnie innej przyczyny, niż jego własna. Aziraphale paplał dalej, coraz szybszym tempem. – W dodatku wymyślili sobie ten cały wyjazd. Rok na Karaibach, kto by pomyślał! Przecież ona jest w ciąży, powinna odpoczywać, a nie... wypytywać o rytuały voo–doo.

Crowley zacisnął oczy, nim piekące pod powiekami łzy wydostały się na zewnątrz:

– Przestań chrzanić, Aziraphale! Nie jestem głupi, Anathema nie ma z tym nic wspólnego.

Jego uszy usłyszał wypowiedziany przez niego tekst szybciej, niż umysł odnotował stojącą za nimi myśl. Gorąco, choć ze sklepu daleko było do kuchennego kominka, uderzyło w całe jego ciało.

– Przepraszam, przepraszam aniele, nie powinienem! - Niemalże wypluł następne zdanie, bez przerw między wyrazami, jedna sylaba potykająca się o drugą. Nie był pewien, czy Aziraphale był w stanie cokolwiek w ogóle zrozumieć.

Walczył ze sobą przez kilka głośnych niczym eksplozja uderzeń serca, szukając odwagi by sprawdzić na twarzy anioła, jak bardzo zrujnował wszystko swoim wybuchem. Aziraphale chciał po prostu, żeby wrócili do przyjemnego wieczoru. Nie było w tym nic nieprawidłowego. Crowley nie musiał uparcie dalej ciągnąć tematu po tym, jak anioł wyraźnie dał mu znać, że nie czuje się z nim komfortowo. Jakkolwiek fałszywie i naiwnie nie brzmiało by w uszach Crowleya tłumaczenie anioła, dawało im szansę na spokojne kontynuowanie wieczoru, przejście do porządku nad nieprzemyślanymi wyrzutami demona. Szansę, którą Crowley i jego wieczne pytania musieli spieprzyć.

Butelka dorodnego Bordeaux, zapomniana, stała koło regału, jakby wyrzucając mu zepsuty wieczór. Poczucie winy spiętrzyło się wewnątrz Crowleya, nieprzyjemnie ściskając wypełniony alkoholem żołądek.

Wreszcie, do krwi paznokcie na dłoni, podniósł spojrzenie. Zamiast spodziewanej wściekłości lub niesmaku, w oczach anioła dojrzał odbicie własnych emocji.

Strach. Wstyd, nadzieję.

Nie miał pojęcia, jak to rozumieć.

Ciepłe palce złapały (nieco błądząc, ale w końcu anioł też wypił tego wieczoru swoją porcję alkoholu) chłodniejszą dłoń Crowleya. Ścisnęły, lekko.

– Nie, Crowley, masz pełne prawo by być na mnie złym. I nie zaprzeczę, przez jakiś czas moje zachowanie mogło prezentować się, ahh, inaczej. Choć miałem nadzieję, że okażę się lepszym aktorem.

Aktorem? Ty, aniele? – Miał ochotę się roześmiać, połknął jednak zgłoski, nim opuściły krtań. Nie chciał znowu zniszczyć oferowanego mu rozejmu. Minęło zbyt wiele czasu odkąd ostatni raz pili wino po kolacji, na dywanie w księgarni, dywagując o wielorybach i sensie świata. Odkąd mógł swobodnie oddychać. Odzyskał to wszystko, na moment, i dopiero wtedy w pełni poczuł, jak bardzo tęsknił. Jak bardzo potrzebuje tego, Aziraphela, przy sobie.

I wbrew rozsądkowi, miał jeszcze nadzieję, że może go odzyskać, nawet jeśli tylko na ten jeden wieczór.

Powstrzymując komentarze, wyczekiwał więc dalszych słów. Palce anioła nadal delikatnie ściskały jego rękę. To głupie i zupełnie bezpodstawne, ale czuł, niemal fizycznie, przechodzące przez nie zdenerwowanie. Żadne słowa jednak nie padały i Crowley z paniką odkrył, że jego myśli skręcają się w jedno powtarzające się błaganie: Proszę nie mów, że to koniec, nie teraz, nie dzisiaj.Jeszcze nie dzisiaj! 

Nie, kiedy wreszcie zasmakował, jak mogło wyglądać jego życie.

Powinien żałować. Myśleć, że, być może, lepiej by było, gdyby on i Aziraphale nigdy nie stworzyli… tego, między nimi. Tej bliskości, ciepła. Powinien, ale nie potrafił. 

Druga dłoń Ziry, ta która nie trzymała demona, przysunęła się bliżej pasa anioła, gdzie zawisła, drgając lekko.

Oczy Crowleya odruchowo powędrowały za nią i to coś, co w nim siedziało, ciężko jak ołów, srebro, poświęcone żelazo, ścisnęło, jeszcze mocniej. Tama, jaką odgrodził swoją wściekłość, przełamała się i runęła w drobny pył.

Ten gest. Znowu ten gest.

Pięść Ziry zamykała się i rozprostowywała, i od nowa, w znajomym rytmie.

To coś, co pękło w myślach demona, uwolniło śliską, nieprzyjemną prawdę. Okłamywał się od samego początku. Odkąd wrócili z kolacji, i kiedy oferował zaproszenie, przed sklepową ladą, i za każdym razem, kiedy robił to wcześniej. Potrafili cofnąć Apokalipsę, ale nie mogli naprawić tego wieczoru. Nie można naprawić czegoś, co od początku było tylko krótkotrwałym błędem. Trochę wina i parę godzin słodkiego zapomnienia nie sprawią, że cokolwiek się zmieni. Nie tak naprawdę.

Nie, kiedy Zira zorientował się już, że wcale tego nie chce.

Zagryzł zęby, powstrzymując uczucia przed pokazaniem się na twarzy.

– Crowley, kochany, ja… umm…

Spojrzenie Crowleya, wbrew jego woli, ponownie uciekło do dłoni przy biodrze Ziry. Do ściskania i prostowania dołączyło pocieranie o spodnie na udzie.

– Tak, aniele?

Kosztowało go to całą dostępną energię, ale pogratulował sobie, gdy udało mu się zabrzmieć niemal zwyczajnie.

Zira wpatrywał się w niego z ostrością, którą musiał ukraść z kosy Śmierci, na tamtym lotnisku. Parę sekund później jego wzrok uciekł, rozglądał się nerwowo po pomieszczeniu, nim z ulgą tonącego chwycił się butelki stojącej u ich nóg. Twarz anioła znowu zalała się ciemnym rumieńcem.

– Ja przyniosłem wino – wymamrotał w końcu, bardziej w podłogę niż do Crowleya. Jego dłoń puściła palce demona, druga zaś wreszcie zawisła bez ruchu. Uśmiechnął się, zbyt sztucznie. – Nie pamiętałem, gdzie je położyłem, możesz sobie wyobrazić? Przeszukałem połowę szafek w kuchni, zanim przypomniałem sobie, że przecież wsadziłem je do komody pod schodami. Głupiutkie, prawda? Dlaczego w ogóle miałbym je tam chować, haha.

Crowley ze wstydem przyznał przed sobą, że część niego odczuła ulgę. Bał się tego, co anioł rzeczywiście chciał mu powiedzieć.

Tego, że po wybrzmieniu słów, nie będzie już odwrotu. Wszystko dobiegnie końca. Będzie musiał spakować swoje rośliny i atlasy nieba, i wyprowadzić się z małego, przytulnego mieszkanka nad księgarnią. Wrócić do apartamentu, w którym nigdy nie potrafił mieszkać, nie tak na prawdę.

W tym momencie, to było zbyt dużo.

Odetchnął więc, również odwracając wzrok. Odsunął się o jeszcze jeden krok.

– Jestem zmęczony. Wybacz, wolałbym pójść już spać – powiedział cicho, nie spoglądając na Aziraphela. Wycofał się, odwracając w kierunku schodów.

Nie obejrzał się, nie chciał widzieć reakcji na jego twarzy.

– Oh. Tak. Tak, oczywiście, rozumiem, kochany. W takim razie chyba pójdę jeszcze poczytać – zza pleców doszedł go równie cichy głos anioła. Aziraphale prawie się nie zająknął. – Miłych snów, Crowley.

– Miłej nocy, aniele.

~~~~*<

Prowadzenie życia, jako istota składająca się z tysięcy książek, szło zazwyczaj w parze z posiadaniem dużej dozy cierpliwości. Ogromnych pokładów cierpliwości. Pozwalających znosić pojawiających się od czasu do czasu i ponoszących nieproszonych gości z nieba, budzący trwogę stan niektórych z przynoszonych przez jej anioła tomów, czy ludzi, przeglądających regały i sądzących, że mogą z nich cokolwiek ze sobą zabrać. Cierpliwie znosiła nawet dzielenie się Aziraphalem z demonem (od czasu, kiedy zrozumiała, że jej anioł naprawdę pokochał go jak idiota, i nie istnieje absolutnie nic, co mogłaby dla naprawienia tej kwestii zrobić).

To zaznaczywszy; cierpliwość księgarni zabujała się na boki i potknąwszy o fakt, iż obydwie rezydujące w niej istoty są zupełnymi, kompletnie pozbawionymi wzroku osłami, z hukiem zleciała z cienkiej linii granicy, na jakiej od miesiąca balansowała.

Próbowała wszystkiego. Szeleszczenie kartek, mające przyciągnąć spojrzenie w miejsca skrytek Aziraphela, przeciągi, popychające demona w odpowiednim kierunku poszukiwań, spadające książki, odciągające Aziraphela, kiedy przeglądał z tęsknotą katalogi, tak, by zaaferowany pozostawił je na widoku, nęcenie do wejścia licznych par i świeżych małżeństw, których rozpływania się o wzajemnym uszczęśliwianiu miały wreszcie zmusić anioła do czynu.

Po tygodniach starań księgarnia musiała przyznać, że kiedy miało się do czynienia z zupełnym durniem w formie demona, który prędzej uwierzy w to, że piekło zamarzło, niż że jest kochanym, oraz najwyraźniej ślepym na ten stan aniołem, który co z tego, że trzyma pierścionek zaręczynowy za pazuchą, skoro zebranie się na odwagę zajmie mu kolejne kilka tysięcy lat, nieuchronnie doprowadzając obie strony do załamania nerwowego, cóż, w takich sytuacjach, delikatne wskazówki nie zdawały się na nic.

A skoro subtelność nie działała, co innego jej pozostało, jak bezceremonialnie wrzucić zainteresowanych nosem prosto w sedno?

Zanim zamęczą swoją głupotą zarówno siebie nawzajem, jak i całe otoczenie.

~~~~*<

W każdy inny wieczór… Cóż, w każdy, bardziej _trzeźwy_ wieczór, to, co nastąpiło dalej, nie miałoby miejsca; demon był tego całkowicie pewien. Był to jednak ten wieczór, a Crowley nie miał najmniejszej ochoty trzeźwieć (po części z wiedzy, że droga pomiędzy miejscem, w którym stał, a sypialnią, to więcej niż dość czasu, by wszystkie jego strachy i obawy zdążyły go dopaść, dziesięciokrotnie). Z pełną stanowczością odmawiał pozbawienia się błogiego znieczulenia, zapewnianego przez alkohol, nim więc zdążył zrobić trzy kroki, świat zupełnie stracił orientację, a gdy ponownie ją odzyskał, odkrył, że ból w czaszce i dzwonienie w zębach stanowią nieodłączny zestaw towarzyszący znalezieniu się na powrót na stabilnej podłodze.

Śmieszne, już kiedyś też mógłby przysiąc, że dywan sam wysunął mu się spod nóg.

Stękając – uderzenie solidnie zabolało – otworzył oczy.

Momentalnie wytrzeźwiał.

– Crowley? Crowley! Oh, Anthony, na niebiosa, powiedz, że wszystko z tobą w porządku!

Zamrugał. Nie odpowiedział; szczerze mówiąc, w chwili obecnej miał co do stanu swojego umysłu poważne wątpliwości.

Ponieważ ono nadal tam było. Ciemne i błyszczące i niewątpliwie pierścieniowe. Na eleganckiej, atłasowej poduszeczce.

Dla całkowitej pewności, i być może trochę z paranoi, zamrugał jeszcze raz.

– Aniele. Co to jest?

– Cro–Oh, całe szczęście nic ci nie jest! Wyobraź sobie, jak ciężko byłoby wytłumaczyć dekorporację na Dole. Oh, pal licho z tłumaczeniem, przecież to nawet nie ważne, Crowley, trafiłbyś do Piekła! Co, jeśli wpadliby na pomysł, żeby spróbować wody święconej drugi raz? Musimy stworzyć plan, na wypadek, gdyby któremuś z nas przytrafiło…

– Aniele!

Aziraphale dopiero teraz zdawał się zauważyć wyczekujące spojrzenie demona.

– Przepraszam, pytałeś o coś. Co jest czym, kochany?

Zakończył lekkim tonem. Zupełnie nie dostrzegał tego, co widział przed sobą Crowley.

Crowley usiadł więc, pocierając pulsujący podbródek. Na otwartej dłoni podniósł przedmiot, który chwilę temu spoczywał tuż przed jego oczami, dwa milimetry od jego nosa.

Czarne, aksamitne pudełeczko odcinało się kontrastem od jasnej skóry. Wewnątrz niego – Crowley przełknął ślinę; dźwięk zabrzmiał w jego uszach głośno, jak uderzenie dzwonu – wewnątrz cały czas leżał ciemny połyskujący przedmiot. Okrąg. Pierścień.

Znów przełknął ślinę. Nic to nie dało, w ustach miał sucho, jak na pustyni.

Bywał na pustyniach.

– Oh. To.

Crowley pokiwał głową. Jego krtań miała pewne trudności z przypomnieniem sobie, jak artykułuje się ludzkie dźwięki.

Aziraphale oblizał usta.

– Skąd go- czy, uh, czy możesz zdradzić, gdzie– oh, oh no tak, tutaj. Samo. Zupełnie samo. Oh.

– Oh?

Anioł uśmiechnął się; nie był to jego zwykły, bijący blaskiem uśmiech, i serce Crowleya zastygło. Czuł zamierający puls w dłoniach i uszach, i brzuchu, i nawet w ustach.

Wiedział lepiej. Cokolwiek, czymkolwiek był krążek metalu, siedzący na poduszeczce, nie był przeznaczony dla niego. Wyobraził sobie jednak, jak anioł go odbiera, i ten strach sprawił, że jego gardło zacisnęło się boleśnie, a powietrze, którym oddychał (bo chyba nadal jeszcze oddychał) utknęło w wąskiej krtani.

Jego oczy, musiały wyglądać teraz strasznie, czuł, że nie zostało w nich nic anielskiego. Pierścień zamigotał odbijanym płomieniem świecy i Crowley dostrzegł drobny, delikatny wzór z małych łusek. Bezwiednie przycisnął pudełeczko bliżej siebie. Aziraphale nie podjął jednak najmniejszego ruchu, by odzyskać swoją własność.

– Czarne złoto – powiedział tylko anioł. Nerwowo zakładał palec na palec, poza tym wciąż nieruchomy jak posąg. – Pomyślałem, że będzie pasować. Po–pomyślisz, że to głupie, ale nosiłem go od paru tygodni. Nie wiedziałem jak… Myślałem, że może… że jakoś… okazja…

Zamilkł; patrząc na niego Crowley nie mógł nie odnieść wrażenia, że jest o krok od zakrycia twarzy dłońmi.

Nagle, jednym susem znalazł się przy demonie, jego ramię tuż obok ramienia Crowleya. Nowa pozycja anioła uniemożliwiała Crowleyowi śledzenie jego twarzy, demon widział jednak splątane palce, leżące sztywno na kolanach. Zastanowił się czy Zira celowo usiadł tak, żeby Crowley nie mógł dostrzec jego oczu. Podejrzewał, że tak.

Anioł wypuścił powietrze, prostując plecy.

– Przepraszam cię, mój drogi, jestem w tym zupełnie okropny. Ty zrobiłbyś to dużo lepiej, zawsze byłeś lepszy w tych sprawach. Uczuciach. I nie tylko. O–oczywiście nie musisz się zgadzać. Jeśli nie chcesz. Będę najszczęśliwszym aniołem pod niebiosami, jeśli zechcesz mnie przyjąć, ale nie chcę, żebyś robił to wyłącznie ze względu na mnie. – Aziraphale podniósł swoje duże, jasne oczy (w pomieszczeniu było ciemno, ale pewne rzeczy Crowley był w stanie dostrzec zawsze). – Ah, co–co myślisz?

Crowley słyszał słowa, każde zdanie anioła docierało do niego, jasno i wyraźnie. Słuch nie był problemem.

Problemem był ich kompletny brak sensu.

Anioł miał z nim zerwać. Co do tego Crowley był pewien. Oświadczyć, że to koniec, Crowley ma się wynieść z jego domu i nigdy więcej nie pokazywać mu się na oczy.

Nie… oświadczyć _się_.

Ooh.

Umysł Crowleya powoli, po kawałku, zaczął przyswajać to, co właśnie miało miejsce. Słowa. Pytanie. Pierścionek.

Ooh.

– Ngh – było wszystkim, co zdołał z siebie wydobyć.

– Słucham, najdroższy?

Głos Aziraphela był cichy, ledwie obecny. Poczucie wstydu uderzyło Crowleya jak pięścią; Aziraphale wyznał mu właśnie wszystko, całe swoje anielskie serce, po tym jak przez _miesiąc_ gryzł się z tym sam, a on nie potrafi nic dostrzec. _Przez miesiąc!_ Nie potrafił nawet zdobyć się na nieprzysparzanie aniołowi niepotrzebnego stresu, kiedy ten już wszystko wygarnął mu jak na dłoni, i porządne danie odpowiedzi.

Wciągnął powietrze i wysiłkiem woli zmusił gardło do pracy.

– Cz-czy ty pytasz mnie o to, o co mi się wydaje, że pytasz? – Musiał się upewnić.Jego głos drżał. Zdecydowanie nie cool, ale Crowley uznał, że nie może zbyt wiele od niego wymagać. Z napięciem wypatrywał najdrobniejszego grymasu na twarzy Aziraphela. Żaden się jednak nie pojawił.

– Jeśli masz na myśli to, czy poprosiłem cię właśnie o rękę, to, umm, tak. Wierzę, że to właśnie zrobiłem. Zrozumiem, je-jeśli to dla ciebie za szybko, albo jeśli w ogóle nie chcesz…

 _Za szybko?_ O ironio! Crowley nie dał mu skończyć. W zasadzie kiedy tylko z ust anioła wypadło słowo “rękę”, Crowley gotów był wykrzyczeć swoją zgodę przed całą Ziemią, Piekłem, i Niebem.

– Tak. T-tak, aniele! Oczywiście, że tak, zawsze tak, od sześciu tysięcy lat tak! Jak miałbym w ogóle coś innego…

Rzucił się na Aziraphela, wciąż przygarniając pierścień do piersi, starając się nie zwracać uwagi na kolejną falę pieczenia w oczach. Chciał powiedzieć coś więcej, coś zgrabnego, luzackiego, porywającego... nie miał pojęcia jak. Jego usta zdawały się znać tylko to jedno słowo:

– Tak!

Aziraphale, któremu Crowley praktycznie siedział już na kolanach, uśmiechający się od ucha do ucha i mający nie mniejsze kłopoty z przeszklonymi oczyma niż demon, ostrożnie wyciągnął rękę w jego stronę.

– Mogę? – zapytał, niepewnie, i tym razem Crowley bez najmniejszego oporu oddał pierścień.

Anioł ostrożnie chwycił jego dłoń. Demon obserwował niczym zahipnotyzowany jak miękkie palce wsuwają ciemny okrąg na miejsce. Zira uśmiechnął się, promieniejąc.

– Przepraszam, Crowley. Przepraszam, że byłem takim tchórzem.

Crowley nie czekał dalszego ciągu; w całym swoim życiu nie słyszał bardziej nonsensownego zdania. Uciszył go, wkładając w to pełen pakiet emocji, nad wyrażeniem których tak beznadziejnie poległy jego słowa. Cóż, całe szczęście, że _słowa_ nie były wszystkim, do czego potrafił używać języka.

– Sześć tysięcy lat? – wymruczał w jego usta Azira.

– No, może pięć i pół, aniele – odpowiedział z pełną powagą.

~~~~*<

Gdyby ktoś postanowił zajrzeć tej nocy do wnętrza niepozornej, uciekającej wzrokowi księgarni w Londynie; dla przykładu, gdyby był archaniołem bądź lordem piekieł, mającymi pewne złe przeczucia i chcącymi mieć na oku swoich ziemskich delegatów, mógłby zobaczyć, jak owi anioł i demon ochoczo nadrabiają cały miesiąc nieporozumień (oraz całe milenia głupiutkich obaw i ucieczek – z tym, skonstatowali radośnie, będą mieć pełne ręce jeszcze przez wiele lat, w końcu milenia to bardzo długi okres zaległości). Gdyby dysponował dodatkowo szczęśliwym trafem, dojrzałby też być może, jak średniej grubości, miękko oprawiony wolumin, zupełnie bez przyczyny i kompletnie niezauważony przez zajętą sobą parę pod nim, począł wysuwać się z najwyższej półki, by wreszcie z głuchym “pać” odbić się od samego środka nachylonej głowy anioła. I może ujrzałby, jak anioł krzyknął, podskakując z zaskoczenia i obracając wzrokiem po sklepie, nim zatrzymał się na wypchanej książkami półce. Wówczas sekretny obserwator mógłby dojrzeć, jak kąciki jego warg rozciągają się, a z ust wydobywa się roześmiane “Już już, najdroższy, nic mi nie jest, nie musisz grozić książkom spaleniem. Mają rację, zasłużyłem sobie.”

Gdyby zaś został jeszcze nieco dłużej, kiedy nowozaręczona para (o stażu małżeńskim, według wszystkich, którzy ich znają, już na tą chwilę liczyącym przynajmniej kilkaset lat) nacieszyła się do oporów swoim nowym statusem, gdy padły już wszelkie wymagane deklaracje, oraz parę nadliczbowych, i kiedy wszystkie cienie w pomieszczeniu przestały się ruszać, a podglądający parę gość mógł już pomyśleć, że oboje oddali się temu ziemskiemu marnotrawstwu czasu, jakim jest sen – wówczas uwagę obserwującego mógłby przyciągnąć niewielki ruch na jednym z regałów. Zbliżywszy metafizyczne oko, intruz dostrzegłby małego, zielonego węża (niektórym znanego pod imieniem Janthony).

Wąż wysunął bezgłośnie języczek, obwąchują wiekowe tomy. Ostrożnie dotknął jednego z rogów. Gdyby podglądający znał mowę beznogich gadów, bez trudu zrozumiałby znaczenie przekazanej wiadomości.

“Dobra robota.”

Księgarnia nie drgnęła w swoim bezruchu.

To w oczywisty sposób oznaczało “Oj idź już!”.

~~~~*<

Fakty mówiły same za siebie. Para obrączek, na stałe zadomowiona na dwóch dłoniach oraz w życiach dwóch istot, jak gdyby od zawsze była tam obecna, również. Crowley potrafił dostrzec prawdę, kiedy ta biła go po głowie. Dlatego założyłby się o samo złote jabłko Edenu – księgarnia Ziry żyła.

I stanowiła absolutnie najulubieńsze miejsce demona w Kosmosie.

**Author's Note:**

> Jeśli ktokowielk to przeczytał: Wow, dzięki! I wiem, że dzień po terminie, ale: Udanego IFD 2021 <3  
> Cytaty pochodzą z Alicji w Krainie Czarów w przekładzie Antoni Marianowicz


End file.
